A Fantastic Story
by Super-nanny
Summary: [Completed] Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Kaiba are taken by a new evil, but what happens when they get hit by something whilst in hostage and turn…Fantastic. This is where their ordinary duellist lives end...
1. Chapter 1: The Trap

**A _Fantastic _Story  
****Chapter 1 - The Trap**

Solomon (Yugi's grandfather) went downstairs, picked up the post that was on the floor and then went back up the stairs.

In the living room, Yugi and his friends Joey, Tristan and Tea were hanging out. Joey and Tristan were arguing over s comic, which they both liked.

"See, I think your wrong!" Tristan yelled at Joey. "The Thing can beat The Human Torch any day!"

"No way," Joey replied. "The Human Torch can fly and shoot fire! And The Thing is just a rock."

Just then, Solomon came into the room with the post, as Joey and Tristan continued their argument.

"Yugi, you're got a letter," he said as he handed it to Yugi.

"I wonder who it's from?" Yugi wondered.

"Well then open it then Yugi," Tea said, as the two boys still went on. Yugi opens it, and then froze after he glanced at it and when he realized whom it has from. "Yugi?"

"It…It's from Pegasus."

"Pegasus?" Tristan replied as he and Joey stopped arguing.

"What does that sleaze-ball want now," Joey responded.

"Hang on, let me read it first," Yugi said before reading the letter out load:

'_Yugi-boy_

_I will be holding a duel monsters tournament on duellist kingdom to celebrate the anniversary of the last tournament a year ago._

_Only the top duellists in the world will be invited…' _

"Wow, that means I must be invited then," Joey interrupted. "I've got to get home to get mine invite!"

Joey rushed out the room and out the front door.

"When will this tournament be Yugi?" Tea asked.

"According to this…" Yugi replied as he looked down at his letter. "Two weeks for now."

"Are you sure about this Yugi?" Tristan said. "I mean Pegasus isn't the most trust worthy person. Remember what happened last time?"

"Tristan, don't worry about it, Pegasus has changed since last years events. Trust me."

* * *

Two weeks later… 

"I can't believe I didn't get anything!" Joey yelled as he, Yugi, Tristan and Tea walked towards Domino Docks that night.

"Calm down Joey, I'm sure it probably just got lost in the post," Yugi said to his friend.

"Yeah, we'll see about that!"

When the gang reached the Docks, nothing was there. No ship or plane to transport them to the island and not a single duellist in sight.

"Man, it's like a ghost town around here," Tristan said.

"Creepy," Tea responded.

"Are you sure we're at the right place Yugi?" Joey asked.

Yugi took the letter out from his pocket and checked it.

"Yes, it says _'Domino Docks, Dock No. 4'_." Yugi replied.

They all looked up at the dock number, it said number 4.

"Well this is dock No. 4," Joey said. "But there is nobody here…"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the geek squad," a familiar voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Seto Kaiba.

"…I stand corrected."

* * *

Over at Kaiba corp… 

A man in a suit came into the office that Mokuba was in.

"Sir, we've managed to get in contact with Maximillion Pegasus," he said, "Just as your brother told us to."

"Finally, so is this tournament isn't fake then," Mokuba said in relief.

"Well…when we talked to Mr Pegasus, he said he didn't know what we were talking about."

"I've got to warn Seto!" Mokuba yelled as he picked up the phone.

* * *

Back at the Docks… 

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Kaiba suddenly heard someone laughing, evilly.

"Who's there?" Tea said as a person came out of the shadows with a gas mask on.

"Ha, ha, ha, you fell for my trap," he said.

"Trap?" Joey said. "What trap?"

"Come on, I loured the worlds top two duellists into the night with no one around…"

"Hey! That's _three_ top duellists!"

"Whatever…with you lot out of the way, nothing in the world could stop me!"

"Stop you from what?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, that would be telling. Now arise my henchmen," he yelled as lots of other men came out from behind him (also wearing gas masks).

Suddenly they threw small bombs at the gang's feet.

"Ha ha, you missed us!" Joey said.

"Did I?" he said as a green gas came out of the bombs as they exploded.

The gas made them all fall down to the ground. Joey, Tea and Tristan instantly fell unconscious, while Yugi and Kaiba still were awake but couldn't get up. Suddenly Kaiba's phone rang, he picked it up and answered it, but the dark man with a gas mask on, kicked it out of his hand.

"Seto…Seto!" Mokuba said from the other end of the phone.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled before the man smashed it with his foot.

He then lent other Kaiba and took off his mask.

"Ultimate power shall be mine!" he said as Kaiba fell unconscious.

Yugi saw this but then he past out as well.

* * *

Yugi was the first to wake up, but he soon realized that he wasn't where he was when he past out. He looked around, it was dark in the room that he was in, but he could still see that his 4 friends were lying next to him. 

"Where are we?" he said as he got up and felt around the room for a light switch or something. Suddenly, he accidentally pressed a button, which made the window shutter open. But Yugi was shocked at what he saw outside of it…

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Oh, where are they? What will happen to them? You'll find out in the next chapter of **A _Fantastic _Story**. 

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster

**A _Fantastic_ Story  
****Chapter 2 - Disaster **

Joey woke up instantly as the light hit his face, from when Yugi opened the shutters. Yugi still stood at the viewing window; with his mouth still wide open in shock. Joey got up and went over to his friend.

"Hey Yugi, what's wrong?" Joey asked, without looking out the window.

Yugi didn't say anything; he just nodded his head in the direction that he was starring in. Joey turned his head so that he could see what his friend was so much shock about. Suddenly, he look on his face was exactly like Yugi's.

"What!" Joey yelled so loud that he woke up Tea, Tristan and Kaiba.

"Oh Joey," Tristan said as he woke up. "I was having a good dream."

"Well that's about to turn into a nightmare once you see this!"

The three of them you had a sudden look of confusion on their faces, what be so bad on the over side of that window?

They all got up and looked out of it, all three of them were shocked as they looked out at the stars, the other planets and the Earth.

"Oh my God!" Tea yelled.

"How did we get up here?" Tristan said before banging on the glass-viewing window. "Help! Help!"

"We're in Space genius, no one but us, unfortunately, can hear you," Kaiba responded.

"Tristan has got a point though," Joey replied. "How did we get up here?"

"It must have been that gang we ran into," Yugi said.

"Yeah, but what did they want?"

"They obviously wanted me and Yugi out of the way for something," Kaiba said.

"But what?" Yugi replied, before he had a horrible thought, he looked down at where his millennium puzzle would be, it was still there, Yugi was relieved but then he searched his deck. "Oh no, they took the Egyptian God cards…and my Dark magician."

"Hey, they took my Red Eyes!" Joey said as he searched his deck.

"They took my Blue Eyes White Dagon as well," Kaiba said as he searched his deck. "All three of them. Those cowards, they didn't want to duel us so they just knocked as out, stole our most powerful cards and then dumped us up here to die."

"Die! I don't want to die…I'm too pretty to die!" Joey yelled.

Suddenly, the wide screen behind them switched it's self on. On it was Mokuba, Solomon (Yugi's grandfather), professor Arthur Hawkins and his granddaughter Rebecca.

"Seto, Seto, come in," Mokuba said as the gang suddenly turned around to see them and walked closer to the screen.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba replied.

"How did you lot find us," Joey asked.

"Seto always carries a tracking device around on him, like the ones we put on our duel-disks."

"Mokuba, where are we?" Kaiba asked.

"You at an old abandoned space station above the Earth's atmosphere."

"How do we get back down to Earth then," Joey asked.

"You can't, but we're sending a ship to rescue you," Professor Hawkins said. "But it will take awhile for it to get there and by that time it could be too late!"

"What! Isn't there someway that we could keep alive?" Tristan asked.

"Well…there is one way, but to do that one of you would have go out and fix the Titanium shields on the station, but it's to risky."

"Just tell us what we need to do."

"Okay, first you must search the Space station to see if the old crew left behind any space suits."

"All right, me and Joey will have a look," Tristan said as he and Joey went out of the control room.

"Where do these shields have to be fixed then?" Yugi asked.

"They are located outside of the station. Once they are fixed, the shields should protect you." Hawkins replied.

"Should?"

* * *

After a while, Tristan and Joey came back. 

"I did you find anything?" Tea asked.

"We could only find one space suit," Tristan replied as he bought it in.

"But we did find these other cool suits," Joey said as he came in wearing a dark red suit, Tristan was also wearing one and Joey also had 3 other suits in his hands.

"Joey, take that off!" Tea said.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Hawkins said. "I remember scientists saying about suits like that act as a second skin. Put them on, they will protect you."

"Okay," Tea replied.

"Sure," Yugi said as they both took their suits from Joey and went off to get changed.

"No way!" Kaiba said. "You won't get me in that. You lot look like you're going to do swan lake in those."

"_Suit _yourself," Joey joked.

"So, which one of us has to put on the Space-suit on?" Tristan asked.

"I suggest you do it," Joey said.

"What! Why me?"

"You're the one who found it."

"All right. Rock, paper, scissors, loser goes outside."

"Fine."

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they said together as they made the hand the positions.

At the end, Joey's hand was in a fist (Rock) and Tristan's hand had two figures sticking out in the shape of scissors.

"Ha, ha, rock beats scissors!" Joey gloated.

"No way! Let's try again!"

"Get out there Space-man!"

* * *

Later, Tristan had put the Space suit on and had just stepped outside onto the platform. Joey stood in the room, where Tristan had just stepped out of, watching him. 

Yugi was sitting outside a room, waiting for Tea to get changed so that he could use the room. Suddenly Tea walked out in the room with her dark red suit on, she had the front zip down a little bit.

"Wow," Yugi said as he stood up. "Joey was right, these suits do look cool."

"Yugi," Tea said, as he was about to go into the room.

"Yeah?"

"If we get out of here alive…do you want to go out some time?"

"Sure," Yugi said. "I'll ask Joey and Tristan when they come back to see if the want to come along."

Yugi then walked into the room to get changed as Tea sighed in frustration. She then went back into the control room, which Kaiba was still in.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the station… 

Professor Hawkins was communicating with Tristan though his suit.

"Tristan, the manual override for the shields are near each of the observation windows," he said.

"Spin the wheel and close the shields," Tristan replied as he looked at the wheels next to each of the windows.

"Exactly, the station's safety is in your hands."

"But no pressure," Joey added.

* * *

Yugi had just put his suit on in the room and was just about to pick his millennium puzzle, which he had taken off to get changed. But suddenly a computer from behind him started beeping. 

"What the?" he said as pushed a few buttons.

Suddenly the computer said:

"Impact in 10 minutes."

Yugi instantly ran out of that room and back into the control room.

"Professor Hawkins, there's something heading this way."

Suddenly, Tristan's voice filled the control room just after he fixed the shields.

"Hey guys…what's that!" Tristan said as he saw a red cloud rapidly coming towards the station.

"Amazing," Hawkins said. "That's a cosmic cloud, its very rare are very dangerous if it hits you!"

"Well we've got to close the shields then," Kaiba said.

"We can't, Tristan's still out there!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi it's the only way. It's him or us!"

Suddenly Yugi ran out of the control room. Tea shortly followed. Kaiba then pushed a few buttons and the Titanium shields closed around the control room.

* * *

"Tristan!" Joey yelled. "You've got to get back here now!" 

Suddenly, a yellow lighting blot stuck from the cloud and destroyed the platform Tristan needed to get back on.

"I'm not going to make it!" Tristan yelled.

"You're going to have to jump!"

Tristan took a big jump and flew though Space towards the station hatch with the cloud right on his tail. He had nearly made it in when the cloud hit his and sent him flying in, pressing him up against the glass and then falling down. Joey quickly closed the shield…but that didn't stop it.

The cloud pushed Joey back a bit and made in float though the cloud as it surrounded him and the yellow lightening blots started to hit him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaiba stood in the control room as it started shaking. 

"Seto! Seto!" Mokuba yelled before the communication link went off.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba shouted before the computer blow up and the electric shock knocked Kaiba up against one of the shields.

* * *

Yugi ran though the corridor towards in the room his friends were in. 

"Joey! Tristan!" Yugi shouted. But suddenly the cloud hit him, the blots kept on knocking parts of Yugi's body back as he felt like he was being torn apart while the cloud rushed past him really fast.

Tea turned the corner of the corridor as the cloud suddenly hit her as well.

"Ah!" she screamed, she held her hands up as she felt like the cloud going though her.

The red cloud covered the entire Space Station.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Author's notes: OMG! What will become of Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Kaiba? Find out next chapter of **A _Fantastic _Story**

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Stretch

Author's notes: Hi ya, I just thought I'd better say that these next few chapters are going to be quite short, because I had originally planned to have what happened to all the characters in just one chapter. But then I decided to but them in individual chapters to build up suspense of what has happened to each of them.

**A _Fantastic _Story  
****Chapter 3 - Stretch**

Yugi opened his eyes a little, but everything he saw was a blur.

"Joey…Tea…Tristan…" Yugi whimpered as he laid in a bed.

"Yugi! You're awake!" Yugi heard his Grandfather shout.

"Grandpa," Yugi said as he tried sitting up a bit and rubbed his eyes so that his vision would get back to normal, but then he felt something hanging round his neck. "Yami!"

/--Yugi! You're all right! --/

"Oh Yugi, we were so worried about you!" Solomon said as he gave his grandson a hug.

"What happened? I don't remember anything…" Yugi said as he looked around to see that he was in a hospital room. "How did I get here?"

"You were hit by a cosmic storm," Rebecca said as Yugi saw her and her grandfather, Professor Arthur Hawkins, standing in the doorway. "When you were rescued from the space station, all of you were unconscious. So they bought you back down to Earth and into Kaiba's medical facility."

"Kaiba…Where are the others!" Yugi said, as he sat up so fast that he nearly jumped out of his bed, with the memories coming back to him.

"They're all fine. They are just resting," Rebecca replied.

"Yugi, there's something that you should know…" Professor Hawkins said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"The cloud that hit you was radioactive, and there may be a chance that…"

"That what?"

"It may have altered your D.N.A."

"What!"

"But Grandpa, Yugi doesn't look any different," Rebecca said as she started walking around the bed, heading to be at Yugi's side. But suddenly she accidentally knocked a flower vase, which was on the table, off it. Lucky Yugi caught it just as it was about to hit the floor. But the thing was that Yugi was still sitting on his bed on the other side of the room, with his arm stretched out longer than physically possible. He then bought his arm back to normal length with the vase still in his hand. Everyone in the room was shocked at what just happened. "Maybe like that perhaps?"

"What…how…did I…" Yugi said as he was getting freaked out. His breathing became quicker. Suddenly, Yugi got out off his bed and ran out of the room.

"Yugi!" Rebecca yelled, as she was about to run after him. But her grandfather stopped her.

"Let him go Rebecca, he needs to figure this out on his own," he said.

* * *

Yugi ran down the corridor, turned the corner, stopped and lent against the wall. He then looked down at his hands and suddenly realised something. 

"Wait a sec, if this is happening to me…" he said to himself. " I've got to find the others!"

* * *

Author's notes: OMG! What is going on? And what will Tea, Joey, Tristan and Kaiba be like? Find out next chapter on **A _Fantastic _Story**  
Please Review (otherwise I won't update!)

P.S Check out my other stories; **Kaiba Begins **(Yu-Gi-Oh), **A Spiderman Story **(Yu-Gi-Oh), **Revenge of the Yamis **(Yu-Gi-Oh) and **Love and Betrayal **(DBZ)


	4. Chapter 4: Invisible

Author's notes: Hi ya, I just thought I'd better say that these next few chapters are going to be quite short, because I had originally planned to have what happened to all the characters in just one chapter. But then I decided to but them in individual chapters to build up suspense of what has happened to each of them.

**A Fantastic Story  
****Chapter 4 - Invisible **

Yugi searched each room of the hospital corridor, looking for his friends. Suddenly, he ran past the hospital café, but then he saw a familiar face and went back.

"Tea!" Yugi yelled as he ran into the room, sounding a little out of breath.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Tea said as she saw the shaken look on her friends face. Tea stood up from her seat and went over to where Yugi was standing. She then guided him to the table she was sitting at and both sat down. "Just calm down."

"My…my arm…you…" Yugi nervously said.

"Yugi, you're scaring me," Tea said, as something started happening to her. "Look at me, you can tell me what ever is wrong."

Yugi took a deep breath and then looked up at Tea, but all he could see was her clothes just flouting there.

"I…can't," he replied.

"Yugi, look at me."

"I can't!"

"What do you mean _you can't_, look at me!"

"Look at your hands!"

Tea looked down at her hands, but they weren't there. Her watch and bracelet were still there where her wrists would be, but it was like her body had turned…invisible.

"What?" Tea whispered to herself before accidentally knocking her drinking bottle off the table. But Yugi caught it by stretching his arm out. "Yugi?"

"Tea, I know it's scary, I've only just found out this myself a few minutes ago. But we need to find Joey and Tristan, 'cause they too might be effected…even Kaiba might be!"

Tea nodded slightly as she and Yugi got up from the table and ran out the café, in search of their friends. But just as they left the room, an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Tea said.

"The fire alarm," Yugi replied.

* * *

Author's notes: Oh, who has set off the fire alarm? And what has happened to Joey, Tristan and Kaiba? Find out next chapter on **A _Fantastic _Story**

Please review


	5. Chapter 5: On Fire!

**A Fantastic Story  
****Chapter 5 - On Fire!**

A few minutes earlier…

Joey sat in his room, getting dressed when a nurse came in.

"Hang on, where do you think your going?" She said.

"I don't think you've noticed but I'm not sick. So I'm going to find my friends," Joey replied.

"But you can't leave until we've completed the tests."

"I know, I know, but listen I've had enough test to last me a life time. It's just…"

Suddenly the nurse stuck a thermometer into his mouth. The temperature on it started going up really fast.

"Wow, you're hot!"

"Well, why thank you, so are you. You don't hold it back do you?"

"No, I mean you fell a little feverish," she said as she put her hand on Joey's forehead.

"Well, I fell fine."

"Huh, the machine must be broken or something," she replied as she took the thermometer out from Joey's mouth, she then turned away from Joey to put it down on the table.

"Yeah. But to think, if this thing was right, I'd be one fire!"

This triggered something, but Joey didn't fell a thing. When the nurse turned back round, she was horrified at what she saw.

"Ah! You're on fire!" she screamed before she ran out of the room.

Joey sat back down on the bed in confusion, but suddenly it caught on fire.

"Ah!" Joey screamed as he instantly jumped up and tried to put it out with his hands, but this only made the fire worse! Suddenly, Joey realised his hands were on fire. "Aahh!" He then realised his whole body was covered in the flames. But something didn't fell right. "Wait a sec, I fell…fine. How can that be?"

The fire from the bed soon spends, which set the whole room on fire, with Joey standing right in the middle. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off, which activated the sprinklers.

When it was put out, Joey still stood in the middle of the room, but all his clothes had been burnt off!

* * *

Yugi and Tea finally reached the Joey's hospital room. Just as they arrived, Joey came out of his room with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey guys, you are not going to believe what happened to me!" Joey said as he saw his friends. Yugi and Tea both looked at him in confusion of what he was wearing. "Oh, I can explain this."

"Yugi…" Tea said as she realised what could of happened to Joey. Yugi nodded back at her.

"What?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Well…" Yugi began before they all heard a very loud scream of pain that echoed through out the hospital. They all recognised the scream. "I'll explain on the way, come on!"

All three of them ran towards the room where the familiar screams were coming from.


	6. Chapter 6: Break out

/-text-/ - Yugi to Yami

/--text--/ -Yami to Yugi

**A Fantastic Story  
****Chapter 6 - Break out**

"Professor Hawkins did say something about that cloud up in space might have fundamentally altered our D.N.A." Yugi said as he, Joey and Tea headed towards the room where the familiar scream came form.

"Lets not assume anything just yet," Tea replied.

"Hey guys look at this!" Joey said as he they all stopped. Joey then clicked his figures and a fireball appeared above them. He then clicked them again and it disappeared. Joey repeated this several times, with the expression of amassment never going anyway each time. "Now picture that, but everywhere. It…it was everywhere! All over…What?"

Yugi and Tea were also amazed at Joey's little trick. Yugi then looked back over at her.

"Okay…I stand corrected."

Suddenly, they all heard the scream again. But this time it was louder and more painful. The three took off again and then finally arrived outside the room.

"Oh my god, this is Tristan's room," Tea said as he saw a doctor's chart outside of the room with his name on it.

"Tristan, its Yugi, Tea and Joey, let us in," Yugi said as he tried to open the door but it was locked.

They all looked though the little window on the door, Tristan was tossing and turning in his bed, like he was in pain and he would let out loud screams from time to time.

Suddenly, Tristan slid under the bed covers as the bed started to go down like something really heavy was weighting it down.

"Tristan!" Joey yelled as he banged on the window. "Tristan!"

"We need a key or something to get the door open," Tea said

"No good, it's locked from the inside," Yugi replied.

"Well then lets just break the glass, it can't be that hard," Joey said.

/--What's going on Yugi? --/

/-Tristan's stuck in there and theres something wrong with him! Is there anything you can do to get the door open? -/

/--Yugi, I'm a 5000 year old pharaoh, I can crush minds, I can send people to the Shadow Realm, but how do you expect me to open a locked door? --/

/-All right already, _sorry-/_

/--Forgiven. Now, there must be someway we can unlock this door. Weve just got to think…--/

Just then Yugi thought of something as he looked down at his hand.

/--Yugi? What's wrong? --/

"I've got an idea," Yugi said out loud to Tea and Joey as well to Yami. Yugi knelt down and placed the back of his hand on the floor with it just touching the bottom of the door. It then flattened as it moved under the small gap under the door. His hand then came out the other side and regained it's normal shape as his arm was still flattened under the door.

Tea, Joey, even Yami, was shocked at what Yugi was doing.

Yugi then stretched his arm up on the other side of the door, while he looked though the window to see what he was doing. His hand then reached the lock on the door and he unlocked it. Yugi then brought his arm back though the door, once it was back on Yugi's side of the door it immediately regained it's normal shape.

Yugi stood up and turned to Tea, Joey and Yami.

"That's gross!" Joey said after the few seconds of silence.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion coming from Tristan's room. They all opened the unlocked door and rushed into the room to find a broken bed, which Tristan was in, and a massive hole in the wall.

"Oh god," Tea responded before she saw something running away from the building and though the woods.

"What is that?" Joey replied as he saw it as well.

"What happened in here?" a familiar voice said behind them.

"Kaiba!" they all said as they turned around.

"Are you all right?" Tea asked.

"Have you noticed anything different about yourself since that incident in space?" Yugi asked.

"Only a few scars, nothing serious," Kaiba replied as he pointed to one of his scars, which was next to his right eye. "Why?"

"Tristan has had some kind of reaction to the cloud that hit us…we all have. Except we all have different symptoms."

"Symptoms? Like what?"

"It's a long story…"

"Look, we don't have time for this," Tea interrupted. "We have to find Tristan!"

"Right!" Yugi and Joey both said.

The three of them ran out of the room, leaving Kaiba by himself in the damaged room. Kaiba looked back at the hole Tristan made, and then angrily clutched his fists. Suddenly the lights flickered, this made Kaiba confused even more at what just happened. He then out his hand on his head, but then a bit of his hair fell out.

"What?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Author's notes: What has happened to Tristan? Will the gang be able to get to him in time? And what is happening to Seto Kaiba? Find out in the next chapter of **_A Fantastic Story_**

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7: The Bridge, Part 1

Author's notes: I just want to thank everyone for reviewing for this story so far.

Also can I just say to **dr fan/mai-lover, **what are you talking about? I couldn't understand a word in your review!

**A _Fantastic_ Story  
****Chapter 7 - The Bridge, Part 1**

Tristan sat on the bridge that lead into Domino City, looking down into the water. He had mutated to this muscular, orange rock type creature. But he still had his facial features like his brown eyes, nose, mouth, even his hair was the same shape but it had been turned to the orange stone as well.

"Oh yeah Tristan," he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his head. "Just go along with Yugi to a tournament like you always do, I'll be great, what's the worse that could happen?" Suddenly a pigeon landed on his shoulder. "Hey like guy, your not afraid of me are you?" the pigeon flew off and left a white splotch on his shoulder. "Perfect… Thanks!"

Suddenly, a man walked up beside Tristan. But he was shaking so much that he didn't notice him, but Tristan did. The man threw his briefcase over the bridge and into the water beneath them. He then closed his eyes and was about to jump off.

"Hey," Tristan said, this made the man nearly jump out of his skin, but when he saw Tristan, he was shocked at what was before him and he was shaking even more. "You think you've got problems, take a good look…Okay, what ever it is, it can't be that bad." Tristan stood up to try and calm him down, but then the man started backing up onto the metal bars that went over the road on the bridge. "Easy now…listen to me…Stop! Come back!"

Tristan took a few steps onto the metal bar as well in an attempt to bring him back. Meanwhile, people walking across the bridge on the path suddenly stopped and looked up at the two.

Suddenly, the man slipped of the bar and fell onto the road.

"Oh god," Tristan said as he watched some of the cars rapidly swirl past the man on the road. "Hang on! Whoa…" Tristan tried to move off the bar, but he lost his balance and crashed down onto the road in front of the man. Tristan got back up again with out a scratch. "All right, now lets get out of here before…"

Suddenly, they both heard a loud horn coming from behind them. Tristan turned around to see the huge truck coming towards them.

"Aaaahhh!" Tristan screamed, he then turned around and couched down in an attempt to pick up the man and get him out of the way. But suddenly the truck crashed right into Tristan's back. However the truck suffered the most damage.

As the truck crashed, all vehicles piled up from behind it. Including another truck carrying a few gas tanks…

* * *

Meanwhile, not to far away…Yugi, Tea and Joey sat in a cab driving along the bridge into Domino city. 

"Are you sure Tristan will be here?" Joey asked.

"Where else would he go?" Yugi replied.

"Well let's just hope we get there before he doesn't do anything stupid."

Suddenly, the cab stopped as a load of traffic was before it. They all noticed people were getting out of their cars and cabs to see what was going on.

"I think we found him," Tea said as they got out as well.

The three of them ran towards were all the crowds were going, but got stopped by the police.

"We're never going to get through!" Tea said. Suddenly Yugi had an idea.

"Maybe _we _can't, but you can!" Yugi said. Tea nodded as she realised his plan.

"Okay Yugi, I'll try," Tea replied as she closed her eyes and consternated for a while.

"Some time this year would be good!" Joey said.

"Your not helping!" Tea replied as she started turning invisible, but her clothes were still visible. Everyone around was watching her in astonishment.

"Tea, your clothes!" Yugi said. "Lose your clothes!"

"Oh, Right," she said as began slipping them off. But when she got down to her underwear, she re-appeared again. "Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Wow, you look fine! How come I didn't notice before," Joey said, as Tea grabbed her jacket and coved herself with it.

"Shut up! I can't believe you talked me into this!" She yelled at Joey and Yugi before she started to disappear again. But she didn't notice. "I feel so humiliated!"

"Tea, you've gone again!" Yugi said.

"Oh," she replied as she striped off fully and ran, invisible, though the crowds.

Yugi picked up her clothes and then he and Joey walked off.

* * *

Author's notes: Ha, ha, ha, I bet that was embarrassing! Anyway…  
Will Tea, Yugi and Joey make it to Tristan? Will he get into even more trouble? Find out next chapter on **A _Fantastic _Story**

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Bridge, Part 2

**A _Fantastic _Story  
Chapter 8 - The Bridge, Part 2**

Tristan ripped off the door of the truck and took the seat out of it, with the driver still in it, to get him safely out. While the man, who attempted to commit suicide, ran away from Tristan in fear.

"Sorry about this," Tristan said to the driver about the damaged truck. Suddenly, the police held their guns up at him.

"Put the man down and put up hands up in the air!" One of them yelled.

Tristan slowly put the man in the seat down, but once he did, Tristan ran away form the police. They started shooting at him, but it didn't affect his rock like body.

"We're going to need back up!" the policeman said.

* * *

Meanwhile, not to far away… 

Tea had slipped past the policemen and the crowds, and then let Yugi and Joey through. She was just getting changed again behind a van when they all heard gun shots.

"Oh no!" Tea said.

"Tristan!" Joey yelled.

"Lets go," Yugi responded.

All three of them arrived on the crush scene.

"Tristan," Tea called out, but she couldn't see anything, so she jumped up on a parked cab to get a better view. "Trist…an?"

Suddenly, she spotted something. Yugi and Joey turned their headed in the same direction to see. All three of them gasped at the thing in front of them…they instantly knew that was their friends they'd been looking for.

"Tristan!" Yugi called out. Tristan turned to see his friends.

Suddenly, more police cars arrived, but then one of them crashed into the other cars and started a fire. Just then, one of the gas tanks blow open which blasted the fire into an explosion.

Joey noticed a little girl trapped near the explosion. He ran over, grabbed her and he shielded her with himself as the explosion hit them.

The explosion expanded so much that it nearly pushed a fire engine over the bridge. But just half of it was hanging over with a couple of the firemen hanging down on the end of it.

Suddenly, the fire made the other gas tasks blow open, which caused a bigger explosion that could wipe out everyone on the bridge. But before it could hit anyone, Tea put her hands up and some sort of blue force filed came out and surrounded it's self around the explosion, just as it was about to hit her! Tea was so shocked and confused at what just happened. She then tried pushing her arms in, which made the force field close in and die the fire down.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Tristan watched the half dangling fire truck.

"Tristan, can you pull that truck back onto the bridge?" Yugi asked.

"Umm…I can try," he replied. "What are you going to do?"

"Help!" one of the firemen on the bridge yelled out. "Those guys on the other end of the engine are going to fall!"

"Oh, you'll see," Yugi told his friend.

Tristan nodded at Yugi's plan, but he still wasn't sure what Yugi meant by that. He grabbed hold of the front of the fire truck and used all of his strength to pull it back.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the fire truck…

"Help, I'm slipping!" one the firemen yelled as his grip was getting weaker on the truck.

"Just hang on!" Another one of them yelled.

Suddenly, he completely lost his grip and fell. But just as he was about to hit the water, he was caught. He was relieved at first, but then he was confused of how he was saved. He looked back to see that Yugi had stretched down from the bridge and caught him.

"Hello there," Yugi said as he started to pull the fireman back up. Meanwhile Tristan had completely pulled back the fire truck back on to the bridge.

Suddenly, just as Joey and Tea had rejoined them, they were surrounded by police and their guns.

"Freeze, don't move!" the policemen yelled, but then were stopped by the firemen that they had just saved.

"Don't you dare." One of them said as the policemen put their guns down. "They're heroes."

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan sat in a tent silently. Joey was looking at Tristan's new form. 

"Where are you ears?" he asked as Tristan angrily looked up at him.

Just then, Solomon, Arthur Hawkins, Rebecca and one of the firemen entered the tent.

"Grandpa!" Yugi said as he hugged him.

"Yugi, is was so worried about you!" Solomon replied. "I saw what happened on the news, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ur…I don't want to interrupt, but there are a lead of people outside waiting to talk to you lot," the fireman said.

"We're not going public with this!" Yugi replied.

"Too late for that," Rebecca said as she turned on the television to reveal the news with them on it. " There calling you lot 'The Fantastic Four'."

"Cool!" Joey said as he ran out of the tent.

"Joey! Get back here!" Tea yelled as they all went after him. "Joey!"

They all followed Joey over to where a bunch of press was standing. Joey, Yugi and Tea stood in front of them, while Tristan stayed at the back a bit.

"Which one of you is the leader?" one of the reporters asked.

"I am," Joey said as he stepped forward. But they just laughed at the idea.

"Yeah right," Tristan said from behind him. Just then, Tea shoved Yugi forward a bit.

"Tea!" Yugi responded as he tried to back away, but the press had already noticed him and quieted down as they all held out their microphones at Yugi. "Okay, well…one night, an incident happened and we ended up on an old abandoned space station. There, we were then exposed to some sort of recitative energy…"

"How did you get up there?" each of the press shouted out towards Yugi, and then started asking the others questions. "How many did it effect?…How far can you stretch?…can you catch on fire?…. Is it true that you fly?"

"I'm working on that, " Joey replied. "It's actually really difficult…"

"Actually," Tea interrupted. "We don't know much more than you at this point!"

"That thing doesn't look to fantastic," a reporter said as he pointed at Tristan. This made him angry and stepped forward a bit, but Yugi held him back.

"Tristan is our friend!" Yugi replied. "And we will not let people talk…"

"What Yugi means is that every team needs a mascot!" Joey interrupted as he put his arms around Yugi and Tristan. The press laughed at his joke. "A new day is rising, the day of the Fantastic Four!"

* * *

Author's notes: What's next for our gang of _heroes_? What ever happened to Seto Kaiba? Find out next chapter on **A _Fantastic _Story**. 

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy?

**A _Fantastic _Story  
Chapter 9 - Jealousy?**

Tristan ran back into the tent as Yugi followed. Meanwhile, Tea was trying to drag Joey away from the reporters.

"Tristan, wait up," Yugi said as he finally caught up with him. "Look, I know you're not happy about this. But I promise we will find away to get us back to normal. And when we do, I'll do everything in my power for it to happen."

"Thanks Yugi, that means a lot," Tristan replied. "But how are we going to find it?"

"I think I can solve that," Arthur Hawkins said as he re-entered the tent. "I invite you lot to stay in my lab, there's enough room, we can do some tests so see what the course was and maybe find a cure."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," Yugi said.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Kaiba corp.…

Mokuba came into the office as Kaiba was looking at his scar in a hand-mirror.

"Seto, take a look at this!" Mokuba said as he turned on the news where the 'Fantastic Four' were on. Kaiba instantly put down the mirror and lent forward in his chair as soon as he saw them.

"Well, well, well, isn't that interesting," he responded.

* * *

A load of police motorbikes, cars and a van pulled up outside a tall building called the Hawkins Building. Outside of the building were hundreds of screaming fans with a walking way leading of to the building entrance,

"Whoa, this is just like a movie premiere, except we're the stars!" Joey said from inside the police car.

Out of the police car stepped out Yugi, Tea, Joey Rebecca and Arthur Hawkins. Most of them just ignored the screaming crowds and walked into the building as Yugi and Tea carried their bags of belongings. But Joey stayed behind and started showing off.

Tristan stepped out of the police van. Some of the crowd gasped and some cheered. Tristan tried to ignore them and walked up to the building. But just as he was about to enter, Joey stopped him.

"Come on Tristan, lighten up!" Joey said to his friend.

"Easy for you to say," Tristan replied.

"Come on, at last say hi to the kids."

Tristan turned to a group of little kids. They gasped as Tristan starred at them.

"Ur…um...don't do drugs!" Tristan said before going into the building, Joey then followed him.

* * *

All of them went into the lift.

"The lab is on the top floor," Rebecca said as she pressed the button to the top floor.

The doors closed, the lift went up a bit, but then suddenly stopped. They all looks up at the little screen next to the buttons, which was flashing the words 'Over-weight', they then all looked at Tristan.

"I guess I'll take the stairs," Tristan sighed as he opened the doors and stepped out of the lift. The doors closed again, and this time, the lift did go up.

"How come Tristan can't turn it on and off like we can?" Joey asked.

"That's why we've bought you lot here to found out," Arthur Hawkins said.

"But, if it happened to him…" Tea said.

"What? We wouldn't be able to turn it off either?" Joey replied. "That would save time."

"Come on, you don't want to walk around on fire for the rest of your life, do you?" Yugi said.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Grow up," Tea replied.

"Come on, am I the only guy who thinks this is cool?"

* * *

Once they reached the top floor, they stepped out of the lift, walked down the corridor and into the lab.

"Whoa!" Joey said as he took his first look at the place.

"Believe it or not, Grandpa lives here," Rebecca said.

"So you bring your work home with you then."

* * *

Kaiba stepped out of his limo, walked pasted the crowds, into the Hawkins building and up the lift. Once he got to the top floor and stepped out, he instantly saw Yugi sorting out some of his things with the help of his new powers.

"Yugi," he said.

"Kaiba!" Yugi replied when he heard him and stretched his arms back into normal length. "What brings you here?"

"I saw you lot on the news, you and your…powers."

"Oh, Yeah, that…that's why we're here, so we can find away to reverse the effects."

Ironic, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Ever since you beat me over a year ago, I've searched for ways to defeat you, but every time I work out away, you seem to have become more powerful…and this just tops it!"

"Kaiba, these powers won't be around for long, once we find a cure they are gone. If you could just understand…."

"I don't need to understand!" Kaiba shouted as the light flickered for a bit. "Just get your little powers fixed. Meanwhile, I'm going to find my blue eyes! In case you've forgotten about your own missing cards!"

"Have you got a problem?" Tristan said as he finally made it up the stairs and heard Kaiba shouting at Yugi.

"Oh look, the rock's here," Kaiba said before turning around to go back to the lift, but only to find Joey standing there.

"Jealous Kaiba?" Joey said.

"Out of my way, flame boy!" Kaiba yelled as he shoved Joey out of the way, pushing him into the wall, hard. Kaiba then went into the lift as the doors closed behind him.

"Ouch! That was rough " Joey responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the lift…

'Why do those geeks get all the powers…Yugi is always one step ahead of me. IT'S NOT FAR!' he thought before he punched the lift wall in front of him, which made a huge dent. Kaiba was shocked and confused at what just happened. Kaiba looked at his knuckles, which were turning a sliver colour. "What the?"

* * *

Once Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan had unpacked their stuff in their rooms and settled in, they all went back into the lab. Where Professor Arthur Hawkins and Rebecca approached them.

"All right then," he said. "Let the tests begin!"

* * *

Author's notes: Will tests will they need to do? Will they find a cure? And what is happening to Seto Kaiba? Find out next chapter on **A _Fantastic _Story**.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10: Tests

**A _Fantastic _Story  
****Chapter 10 - Tests**

Joey stood in the middle of a metal box. He held his hand up as it caught on fire, which then spread over his entire body.

"Whoa!" Joey said as this happened. "Cool!"

Meanwhile, outside of the box…

"Wow, look at that!" Rebecca said as she and her grandfather looked at the computer screen, which was scanning Joey. "He's heating up from his core!"

"Amazing," Professor Hawkins said before walking off.

* * *

Tristan sat on the table when Professor Hawkins came up to him.

"Tristan," he said. "We need to do a examination to see were the cosmic storm affected you."

"Huh?"

"We need to a physical to see what got zapped," Rebecca yelled over as she was still testing Joey. "Okay Joey, just keep it going." She said before going over to them.

"Oh...why didn't you say that?"

Once they did a scan of Tristan, Professor Hawkins and Rebecca looked at the screen in astonishment.

"Well, how bad is it?" Tristan asked. "I sometimes smoke you know…I'm giving it up, I swear!"

"Okay…we're just going to test your reflexes," Rebecca said, as Professor Hawkins hit Tristan on the knee.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No."

"How about this!" Rebecca said as she whacked his knee with a hammer.

Suddenly, Tristan's leg kicked up, sending the stall in front of him flying across the room.

"See now, I fell that," he replied.

* * *

Rebecca went back over to Joey's test as Professor Hawkins then began examine Tea. Yugi stood close.

"You should be able to bend the light around other object, even people," he said to her. "If you can control your emotional state better."

"Excuse me?" Tea replied.

"I think what Professor Hawkins means is that if you had more self control, we could locate the trigger," Yugi said.

"That's right Yugi," Hawkins replied as Tea was getting frustrated with the pair of them. "Tea, can you remember your exact emotion on the bridge?"

"Let's see," she replied. "Anger…rage…_frustration_!"

"Okay, is there anyway to duplicate that feeling? Some memory or…"

"I'm sure I can think of something," Tea said as the looked angrily at the both of them.

"Good, keep that going. I've just got to go and check on Joey," Hawkins said as he got up and walked over to the metal box. Yugi sat down in his seat, in front of Tea.

"How's it coming?" Yugi said before looking back at her to see she had gone invisible. "Yay! You did it!" Suddenly, Tea reappeared and sent an energy blast out, which knocked Yugi backwards off the chair.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Yugi!" Tea said as she went by Yugi's side to help him up.

"That's okay," Yugi replied as he blushed little when Tea touched him and by the closeness between them.

* * *

Back over at Joey's test…

"Okay Joey, just cool it down now," Rebecca said as her grandfather joined her again.

"I call hotter!" Joey yelled as he turned his flames up. So much that he was starting to flout off the floor.

"Joey, stop!" Professor Hawkins shouted as they were almost blown anyway by the force of the flames coming from the box. He just managed to hit one of the buttons on the computer. Suddenly, everything calmed down. Professor Hawkins and Rebecca then stood up to see that there was a massive hole in the metal box with Joey covered in white foam that put out the fire. "Joey, you were at the temperature of super-nova!"

"Cool…I mean, Hot!" Joey replied.

"No Joey, not hot," Rebecca said. "You were at the same temperature as the sun! You could have destroyed the Earth!"

"Joey!" Tea, Yugi and Tristan yelled as they had been watching what happened.

"Okay…super-nova, bad," Joey replied.

* * *

A little while later… Joey stood in his room putting on new clothes. But soon after he put them on, they were starting to burn off.

"Oh man, this was my favourite shirt as well," Joey replied before he went back into the lab. "Hey guys…(trips and falls over on something) ouch!"

"Sorry Joey," Yugi replied as Joey had tripped over his stretched out body, which was stretched out across the room.

"Joey!" Rebecca yelled. "We're in the middle of a test!"

"They're trying to see how far I can stretch," Yugi said as he bought his body back to normal length, but only he made himself a little taller.

"Oh…anyway, we've got to do something about this!" Joey replied as he showed them his clothes, which were burning off him. Suddenly, Yugi had an idea.

"Professor Hawkins, did you keep the dark-red suits that we wore on the space station?" Yugi asked.

* * *

Kaiba sat in the doctor's office, as his arm was being scanned. The top of his hand and lower arm was covered in some kind of sliver metal and it looked like it was spreading up his veins.

"So what's the diagnosis?" he asked.

"Your tissue, your origins, your entire biophysical structure is changing," the doctor said as he looked at the scans. "Every system is still functioning some how."

"And it's changing into?"

"I don't really know…some kind of organic, metallic alloyed, stronger then titanium, or carbon steel. Even harder than diamond!"

"Like the shields on the station," Kaiba whispered.

"If this thing is contagious, we have a big problem on our hands. We're talking about an epidemic here."

"Listen...I have a life, a little brother and a company to run," Kaiba said as he stood up and faced the doctor. "We need to keep this conferential."

"Kaiba, this is serious! This disease is progressing, it could be complete with in 2-3 weeks, and then it could spread. I have to notify someone…"

Suddenly, Kaiba grabbed the doctor by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"That's trouble news!" Kaiba said before throwing him into the x-ray screen, killing him instantly. "I think I'll get a second opinion!"

* * *

Author's notes: What is Kaiba turning into? What is Yugi's idea? Find out next chapter on **A _Fantastic _Story**

Please Review.

P.S. I said this on my other story and now I'm going to say on this story. **If** I was to do another superhero/Yugioh story after I've finished it, which superhero should I do and which Yugioh character stood it be?


	11. Chapter 11: Costumes

**A _Fantastic _Story  
****Chapter 11 - Costumes**

"Wow, you were right Yugi!" Professor Hawkins said as he examined the dark-red suits. "These suits were exposed to the storm like you were, when you lot wore them."

Yugi, Tea and Joey put the suits on, while Tristan sat on the sofa drinking out of a large metal cup.

"You guys look like an 80's rock band!" Tristan laughed at them.

"You know Tristan," Rebecca said as she held up his suit. "These can stretch to any size."

"No way! Up in space it was okay, but I wouldn't be caught dead in that now."

"I love these costumes!" Joey said as he played about in his new suit. "But they need something to spice it up a bit."

"They're not costumes Joey!" Yugi replied.

"Don't forget we can't use our powers in public!" Tea said.

"You guys are no fun!" Joey replied.

* * *

Later, Tea took a walk outside. 

'This is nice,' she thought to herself. 'It's nice to get out of the nut-house!'

Suddenly, as she walked past a magazine stand, she saw her face on a few of the covers, and the over members of the group on the other covers.

"Wow," Tea said as she looked at one of them. Suddenly, the person standing next to her realised it was her on the cover as well.

"Hey, it's you!" He said. "The invisible woman!"

Suddenly, she then found her self surrounded by a crowd of people. She then ran way, as the people chased her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again!" Tea said to herself as she ran around the corner and took her coat off. She then took off her blouse to reveal her suit under it, before she (and the suit) disappeared.

Just then, the crowd ran around the corner and saw Tea's clothes on the pavement.

* * *

Next morning, the 'Fantastic Four' were sitting at the table. Tristan was crushing some oranges in his rock hands and collected the juice in the bowl below. He then tried to pick up his fork so that he could eat his breakfast, but his figures were too big. 

Just then, Professor Hawkins and Rebecca came to the table with is plans.

"Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, I have come up with away to get all of you back to normal," he said as the showed them the blue prints.

"Err…care to explain?" Joey replied.

"It's a machine that we will make which will recreate the cosmic storm," Rebecca said. " But this time it will hopefully reverse the effects."

"Hopefully?" Tristan questioned.

"Well…there is a chance that it will make your systems worse or possible kill you."

"Wow…Worse than that?" Joey said, pointing towards Tristan.

"Shut up!" Tristan yelled before turning his attention back to Rebecca and Professor Hawkins in a normal voice. "How long will it take to build?"

"We're not sure…"

"How long!" Tristan yelled again.

"Tristan! Calm down! They have kindly let us stay here. The least you can do is be patient with them," Yugi said before turning back to Professor Hawkins and Rebecca. "If you'd let me, I'd like to help you make this machine. You see, I made a promise to Tristan and I'm not about to let him down."

"Thank you Yugi," Professor Hawkins replied. "With your help, we'll get it finished in no time."

"Yay! Now we will be working together!" Rebecca said as she hugged Yugi's arm.

"Oh joy," Yugi replied as he got up and started taking a few steps backwards to get her off, but she was still clinging onto him. He tried stepped a few more steps backwards but she was still hanging onto his arm, which was now stretched away from his body. Unknown to them, Tea was getting angry and then turned invisible.

Suddenly, for some reason, Rebecca let go and Yugi fell backwards. "Ouch!…Good thing that it'll be finished quicker, 'cause I think our powers are evolving!"

"Yeah I know," Tea said as she reappeared in her seat.

"I agree," Joey said. "I'm so close to flying!"

"What? You can't fly," Tristan replied.

"Oh yeah? Well you can just eat my flames when I do, blockhead!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey you guys, calm down," Tea said. "We're going to have to live together for a while, we're all need to get along!"

* * *

Author's notes: Can they all live really together in peace? Find out next chapter on **A _Fantastic _Story**

Please review people! Other wise if you don't bother reviewing, I won't bother updating!


	12. Chapter 12: Living Together

Author's notes: Thank you for everyone who reviewed.  
If you like this story, check out my other story called **A Spiderman Story** and also my new story called **Daredevil**

**A _Fantastic _Story  
****Chapter 12 - Living Together**

Later that day…

Yugi and Joey were playing duel monsters on the table. Yugi was winning.

"Okay Joey, prepare to lose!" Yugi said.

But then, Joey concentrated his glaze on the chair behind Yugi, It then suddenly caught on fire. Yugi turned around, picked up a near by fire extinguisher and put out. Meanwhile, Joey secretly picked out a card from his hand and laid it faced down on the playing field.

"Joey! Why did you set fire to that chair?" Yugi yelled at his friend.

"Whoops, it must of slipped out," Joey replied.

"Oh well, Joey, prepare to lose!"

"I don't think so Yugi, I active my trap card!" Joey said as he flipped over his secret card. This made Yugi's life Points go down to zero. "Ha, ha! I win!"

"That's weird," Yugi replied as he raised his eyebrow. "I don't remember you placing that card."

* * *

That night, Yugi got up to go to the bathroom. He opened the door, but what he didn't realise was that Tea was in there taking a shower!

When Tea saw the door open, she immediately turned invisible and grabbed a towel to cover her.

"You could knock!" she yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Yugi said as he covered his eyes with his hand. "Oh god, am I sorry!"

Yugi immediately shut the door and turned around, looking a bit red in the face. Tea had the same look on her face as well.

* * *

The next day, Joey and Yugi were playing chess. Joey was wining.

Yugi then put his arm under the table and stretched it out until it came out behind Joey. He then used it to tap Joey on the shoulder and then quickly stretched back to normal as Joey turned around. Meanwhile, Yugi used his other hand to pick up a chess piece, used it to jump across the board and took out Joey's King. Joey turned around to see Yugi smirking.

"Check-mate," he said as Joey looked at the board in confusion.

* * *

Later on in the lab, professor Hawkins passed Yugi a machine part. Yugi then stretched himself right up above the machine to put the part on the very top.

* * *

Joey walked down the corridor and stopped when he saw Yugi's arm stretching out from the bathroom. Joey was confused at first, but then Yugi had picked up some toilet paper from the opposite room and brought it back into the bathroom. Joey nodded, now understanding what was going on.

Joey then walked into the living room to see Tristan napping on the sofa. Joey rubbed his hands together, as he had an idea. Joey ran into the kitchen and when he came back, he had a cream pie in his hands, which he then put onto Tristan's left hand.

Joey then picked up a near by feather duster and ran it over Tristan's face, but nothing happened. Joey then turned it around, so that the stick end was at the front and the feathery bit was at the end. He then ran it over Tristan's face again, this time Tristan batted it away with his right hand while he was still asleep. Joey tried it again and Tristan tried batting it away with he's left hand…only to find he hit himself in the face with the cream pie!

Joey raised his arms in victory before running away.

"Joey!" Tristan yelled, as he instantly knew who was to blame.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Kaiba mansion…

Kaiba was in the bathroom. He had just taken a shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. He was looking at himself in the mirror in deep thought. Kaiba then went to pick up his razor, but then an electric spark came out from the near by plug and hit his hand.

Kaiba stepped back in shock, but then he realised it didn't hurt. He then began bringing his hand back towards the plug. Suddenly, the electricity bolts came out of it and went up Kaiba's arm.

Suddenly it stopped as all the lights and electricity went out. Kaiba looked up his arm where some of the electric bolts were still sparking. Most of his arm was now coved in the 'organic metal' and some of it had even start to spread up to his shoulder and the rest of his body. Kaiba then smirked.

* * *

Author's notes: What is Kaiba thinking? How much longer can our heroes live together? And did anyone else notice Kaiba was only wearing a towel? Find out next chapter in **A _Fantastic _Story**

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13: Sweet Revenge, Part 1

**A _Fantastic _Story  
****Chapter 13 - Sweet Revenge, Part 1**

Joey and Tristan were watching a football game on the television, while Yugi was helping out in the lab. Suddenly, the channel on the TV changed.

"What!" Joey yelled. "Tristan, are you sitting on the remote?"

"No, the remote is a the table…" Tristan replied before the remote control lifted into the air.

"Ah!" they both screamed. "This place is haunted!"

Just then, Yugi came into the room, looking a little tried.

"Hey Tea," Yugi said before collapsing into the sofa. Tea re-appeared.

"Aw, Yugi, you spoiled it!" Tea sat and she sat down on the same sofa as Yugi.

"Tea! Don't do that again!" Tristan said.

"Yeah, now turn it back to the football!" Joey commanded.

"No way, you two have been hogging the TV all day!" Tea said.

"Give me the control!" Joey yelled as he threw himself at her. They both got into a fight over the remote. Suddenly Tea sent out a small energy blast at Joey, knocking him back off her. "Your turn Tristan!"

"All right, just hand it over Tea!" Tristan said calmly.

"Come and find me first!" Tea said sticking out her tongue and then disappearing with the remote control.

"Hey! No fair!" Tristan replied with his voice now angrier.

Yugi laughed as Joey and Tristan ran around the living room in attempt to find the invisible Tea, while struggling to stay a wake. Suddenly, Yam appeared beside him.

/--Are you all right Yugi? You look shattered--/

/-Yami? Where have you been all this time? -/

/--What? Can't a pharaoh take a break every once and a while? --/

/-NOT WHEN WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS! -/

/-- All right, _sorry_. So, what been going on? --/

/-Well, let's see, Tristan has turned into a big rock men, Joey turns into a ball of flames, Tea can turn invisible and can use force field, and, what was the last one? Oh yes, I'm rubber! -/

/--(Remains silent for a second), wow, I was going to say I've discovered a new of my puzzle, but your story is much more better! --/

Meanwhile on the TV, the news was on…

"Today, Domino City centre was attacked by a mysterious gas-mask gang earlier on today," the news reporter said to the camera she stood where it had all been going on. "This gang of thugs was being lead by a guy who calls himself The Witty Phantom."

A picture of the gang's leader came up on the screen; he had long blonde hair, green eyes and had dark skin. He looked almost like the duel monster he was named after. Yugi gasped in shock and as the came up.

Tea, noticing something was wrong, stopped running around and re-appeared beside Yugi.

"What's wrong Yugi?" She asked.

"There she is!" Joey yelled before both Joey and Tristan rugby tackled her to the floor. "Ha! Now give it up!"

"Okay, okay!" Tea just managed to say as Tristan and Joey laid out top of her. "Tristan…can y…ou get off me, I…I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," Tristan replied as he got up. Joey took the remote control out of her hands.

"Ha! Success!" Joey said before he tired to change the channel, but the control was so damaged it didn't work any more. "Oh you stupid thing!" He yelled as his hand that had the control in, lit up in flames, which melted it.

"Nice going flame boy," Tristan replied.

"I am not _flame boy. _That reminds me, we need names. We're already the fantastic four, so why don't we just use the names from the comic."

"I'm not sure, I don't really like the idea of being called _The Thing_."

"Tristan's right," Tea replied. "We should justuse our own names."

"That's lame," Joey replied."What do you think Yugi…Yugi?"

Yugi still had the expression of shock on his face.

"Th…that's the guy," Yugi said as he pointed to the TV screen, which still had the picture of The Witty Phantom on it, the rest of them looked as well.

"Who is he?" Tea asked.

"He's the guy who took our cards and dumped us on that space station."

"How do you know it was him?" Joey asked.

"Because, after you guys got knocked out. He revealed himself to Kaiba while I was still a wake a little. Then we both pasted out."

"Oh yeah! We can now get our cards back!" Joey yelled as he started jumping up and down. "Are you ready to get some vengeance Tristan…Tristan?" Joey looked, but Tristan had gone.

"Oh no, he's gone after them!" Yugi said,

"We've got to find him!" Tea said as they were about to head out.

"We can travel in style then!" Joey said as he picked up his car keys.

Unknown to Yugi, Joey and Tea, they were being watched by a video camera.

* * *

Meanwhile, not to far away… Someone sat in the darkness watching the screen that had our heroes on it.

"Finally," he said to himself.

* * *

Author's notes: Will our heroes be able to catch up with Tristan in time? Who is this mystery man sitting in the darkness? Find out next chapter on **A _Fantastic _Story **

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14: Sweet revenge, part 2

**A _Fantastic _Story  
****Chapter 14 - Sweet revenge, part 2**

A flash red sports car pulled up outside Domino docks, at dock no.4. The car doors opened and Joey, Yugi and Tea stepped out.

"Why are we here Yugi?" Joey asked.

"This is where we got knocked out and taken. So I thought this would be the first place to look," Yugi replied.

Suddenly, all three of them heard loud screams coming from the warehouse.

"Let's go!" Tea said before they all ran into the warehouse.

When all three of them got in, they followed a load of unconscious bodies of the gas-masked men lying on the floor. Then they noticed a bench of henchmen that were still awake fighting off something huge. One of them was even about to hit the thing from behind with a metal bar.

"Tristan!" Tea yelled before unleashing a massive energy blast, knocking all of the henchmen off Tristan.

"Hey guys," he said as he saw them. "What took you so long?"

Suddenly, the henchmen got up a completely surrounded the Fantastic Four.

"Ha, ha, ha," a voice came from above them. They all looked up to see the Witty Phantom standing on a platform, Yugi clutched his fists. "Your surround, surrender!"

"Never!" Yugi yelled.

Just then, all the henchmen charged at them, and then the fight began… The 'FANTASTIC 4' used their powers to fight them off. Until it came down to just them and the Witty Phantom.

"Well it's just you against us four now," Joey said as he started to fire up. "Surrender!"

"And give us back over cards!" Yugi said.

"Ha, ha, ha, if you take one more step closer, there will be no more cards!" The Witty Phantom replied as he held all eight cards in his hand. Suddenly, Tea had an idea as he laughed evilly.

"Yugi, Joey, Tristan, I've got an idea," she whispered. The guys turned to see her, but she had turned invisible with her normal clothes on the floor. "Keep him directed."

They all nodded and then turned their attention back to him.

"Oh no, the Fantastic Four have been defeated." Tristan said.

"But before we surrender, tell us, what was your plan?" Yugi asked.

"My plan is to steal the most rarest and powerful cards in Duel Monsters and then exterminate all those that would stand in my way. So ultimate power will be mine!" He yelled, as an invisible Tea crept up behind him she grabbed hold of the cards, but the Phantom still had a hold up some of them "Hey! Get off!"

He suddenly kicked into mid air, which hit Tea in the stomach sending her flying back.

"Tea!" Yugi yelled as she re-appeared again.

"Yugi…I got them," she just barely managed to say as she held up 5 Duel monster cards in her hand. They were The Dark Magician, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Obelisk the Tormenter, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Oh no! You won't get away with this! I'll be back!" the Phantom yelled before he threw a smoke boom on the ground. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Hey, where did he go?" Joey questioned.

"He can't of gone far!" Tristan replied.

* * *

The Witty Phantom ran outside into an ally, which only had one outside light down it.

"Yes! I got away from those freaks! And I've still got these cards" The Phantom said as he looked down at the three remaining cards in his hand. Suddenly, the outside light started flickering on and off, as someone was standing right behind him. He had a long, dark blue, hooded trench coat on which hid most of his face, except his month. When the Phantom noticed this he jumped up and turned around. "Wh…who are you?"

"Ultimate power is mine!" the mystery man mumbled. Suddenly, an electric bolt came from his metal hand and blew a hole in the Witty Phantom's body, which made him fall down dead. The man then reached down and took the cards out of the Phantom's lifeless hand. "Nothing personal."

By the time the Fantastic Four arrived on the scene, he had gone, leaving the body of The Witty Phantom lying dead on the ground.

"Eww, that's digesting," Tea responded as soon as she saw the body.

* * *

Author's notes: What's next for our heroes now they have their cards back? Who is this mystery man? Find out next chapter on **A _Fantastic _Story**

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15: Naming

Author's notes: Wow! I've been away this weekend to Blackpool and then I come home to lots of reviews! Thank you!  
A stick of rock for everyone!

**A _Fantastic _Story  
****Chapter 15 - Naming**

Yugi, Tristan and Tea sat outside the warehouse as the police was investigating it.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked Tea.

"I'm okay," she replied. "Although he did kick me in the stomach pretty hard."

Suddenly, Tristan looked up, noticing someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Joey?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joey was talking to all the reporters and cameras about what happened. 

"Boy, it is hot out here? Or is it just me?" He joked as they laughed. He then ripped of what was left of his clothes from the battle to reveal his dark-red space suit, but it also had a small circle on the corner of his chest with a dark-red '4' on it.

"Wow!" all the reporters replied in astonishment. "They look FAB!"

Just then, Yugi, Tea and Tristan into the scene, but still stood far away from Joey and the reporters.

"There he is!" Yugi said as he saw his friend. "I thought we told him to stay away from the reporters!"

"Well, you know Joey," Tristan replied. "He doesn't listen."

Suddenly, Tea noticed what Joey had done to his suit.

"What has he done to his suit?" Tea replied. She then looked down at her suit that she was wearing and it had the '4' symbol on it as well. "What has he done to mine?"

Yugi also noticed the same thing was on his suit underneath his clothes.

"So do you have any special names?" one reporter asked Joey.

"Well they call me the _Human Torch_," Joey replied. "Because I'm so hot!"

"What about your friend, Yugi Moto? Some people have called him _Mr Fantastic _after the comic…"

"Not bad," Tristan said to Yugi.

"…Is it true that the can stretch any part of his anatomy?"

"Well, I've always found him to be a little limp," Joey joked, as Yugi's month shot open, surprised at Joey's comment towards him.

"What about Tea Gardner?"

"That's easy, she's the _Invisible Girl_."

"Girl!" Tea replied.

"What about that thing over there?" a reporter asked as they pointed at Tristan.

"That's it, _The Thing_," Joey replied. "And you should have seen him before the storm!"

"Uh oh," Yugi and Tea said together.

"Tristan, Joey didn't mean that…" Yugi said as he turned to look at his friend, but he wasn't there. "Tristan?"

Meanwhile, Joey was answering more questions. When, all of a sudden, Joey's flashed red sports car landed right next to him, crushed up into a ball.

"What! Who did this?" Joey said in shock before someone threw his licence plate at his head. Joey looked up to see Tristan standing there, looking angry. "Oh, You're going to pay for that Pebbles!"

Suddenly, Yugi and Tea ran over and stood in between them.

"Joey! You gave us names?" Tea said. "I thought we talked about this."

"No, _you _talked about it," Joey replied.

"I'm going to break your face pretty boy," Tristan angrily said as Tea tried to hold him back form attacking Joey.

"That's rich, coming from a monster!" Joey replied. Tristan then threw up a punch at Joey's face, but then stopped at the last second and then walked away.

"Joey, say you're sorry!" Tea said. But then Joey threw a fireball at the back of Tristan's head. Tristan turned around, a little surprised.

"Did you just…" Tristan replied, but then Joey threw another fireball into Tristan's face! Tristan then angrily charged back towards him. "Okay then Tinkerbell, if you want to fly, then fly!"

Tristan went to punch Joey, but at the last seconds Yugi stood in front of Joey. The punch hit Yugi in the stomach, but because of Yugi's rubber powers, the punch went right through him and hit Joey. This made Joey go flying backwards hit a billboard.

Joey then got back up and angrily went back towards his so-called 'friends'.

"Come on then block head!" Joey yelled as he and Tristan came face to face again.

Suddenly, Tea came in between them and used her energy to separate the two.

"Okay, that's enough! We're supposed to be friends!" she yelled. Tristan then stormed off in the other direction. Tea looked back to Joey before she went after him. "You see what you've done!"

"What I've done? He started it!" Joey yelled back as she went off.

"Joey, you need to control yourself," Yugi said to his friend. "Think before you act!"

"Enough, I get I've heard it all before," Joey replied. "And don't talk about 'act'. That's your problem!"

"Huh?"

"Ever since the storm, you _always_ think and never act. Have you ever thought we got these powers for a reason? Of course you have, but you've never acted on it. What if we have like some kind of higher calling?"

"_Higher calling_? Like getting girl and making money?"

"Is there any higher? Look, this is who we are now Yugi, so just accept it…or better, yet enjoy it!"

Joey then turned and walked into the crowd of fans that had arrived, Leaving Yugi on his own. Yugi then heard some one clapping at him, then looked back to see Kaiba and Mokuba standing there. Also the scar next Kaiba's right eye had gotten bigger for some reason.

"Bravo, what a show," Kaiba said. "I was starting to think I'd never see the day the geek squad would brake up. But there it was as soon as I arrived. I wish I brought popcorn."

"Please, not now Kaiba," Yugi said sadly, as his placed his hand on his stomach, felling a little pain from before.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Mokuba asked as he went over to him.

"Yeah, it'll heal. It's just not everyday I get punch in the stomach," Yugi said. He then looked up at Kaiba. "Kaiba, did you…"

"Get back cards back?" Kaiba replied, as he held up his three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in his gloved hand. But oddly, this was the only hand he had a gloved on. "Yeah, I got them."

"Me too," Yugi said hold up his retreated cards. Kaiba then turned around into go back to the limo.

"Let's go Mokuba. I've got some business to take care of."

"Coming," Mokuba replied before turning back to Yugi. "I hope this all gets better soon Yugi."

"Yeah, me too," Yugi replied before Mokuba ran after his brother. Leaving Yugi alone again.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Tea fought through the crowds on the street and finally caught up with Tristan.

"Tristan!" she said. "He didn't mean it. You know Joey, he's always been a little bit of a hot head, even before the storm!"

"It's him, IT'S THEM!" Tristan shouted as the people around them in the street and then turns back to Tea in a normal voice. "I can't live like this!"

"Just give them a little more time. Yugi's been working ever so hard on it…"

"Oh yeah, it's easier for you to be patient."

"No it's not! You don't know how patient I've been these past few years!" Tea snapped, but then she calmed down. They both stopped walking. "I know this whole situation is a nightmare, but we're all in this together Tristan." She held up her hand with she used to draw the friendship mark on her hand all those years ago.

"Together?" Tristan replied as he looked down and his hand that the symbol was drawn onto. "That friendship symbol disappeared into these rock-like hands. It's not there anymore…look at me, you have no idea what **I** would give to be invisible…your nightmare, is my dream!"

Tristan walked away again. But this time, Tea didn't follow him. She stood there for a while with tears felling down her face, still looking down at her hand.

"It can't be broken," she sadly said as she started to turn invisible. "It just can't be…"

Tea had now disappeared completely, leaving only the sound of footsteps walking away.

* * *

Author's notes: Aww, will Tea and Tristan ever find happiness again? And what about Yugi? Find out next chapter on **A _Fantastic _Story  
**Please Review!

P.S.Since college work getting on top of me again this year, I've decided to work on only one story for now. Which story? You decide! Vote in your review or e-mail me  
**  
Nominations:  
**A Fantastic Story  
A Spiderman Story  
My Heroes  
DareDevil


	16. Chapter 16: Being Different

**A _Fantastic _Story  
****Chapter 16 - Being Different**

That night, at an old warehouse…

The guards laid on the ground, some of them were unconscious, but most of them were dead.

"Sorry gentlemen," the man, with the long, dark blue, hooded trench coat, said, as he stepped over the bodies. "I'm just going to pick up some things for a few _friends_."

He then stopped and looked at the weapons before him.

"Finally, my step-father has a use after all," he said as he looking at a few particular weapons. He stared at a heat-seeking missile and then looked up at a huge box labelled 'Hyper-Cooling Unit'.

"Perfect," he replied, before turning back to the bodies. "You see gentlemen, one of these _friends_ took everything from me, the day he beat me…and I think it's time I repay him."

* * *

Tristan walked and walked the streets of Domino City for hours. He wore a long brown coat and a brown hat on his head. He then came across a bar and went in. but as he entered, every step he took shock the bar, making the glasses rattle and the music box turn on and off. People stopped and stared at him, but then get back to their business once he got to a stall.

Tristan went to sit down on it, but when he did, it instantly broke and Tristan fell down to the floor. Nearly everyone in the bar laughed laughing.

"That's not funny!" Tristan said as he came to his feet. When he stood up again and ordered a drink. Unknown to him, a young female, who had been sitting in the corner with her friends, came over to him. She had bandages around her eyes.

"Tristan?" she said. "Is that you?"

Tristan turned around to see the girl; she had long light brown hair that stopped just past her shoulders.

"Serenity!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my mates wanted to take me out before my next operation tomorrow. Anyway, enough about me, Joey told me what happened up in space, how are you doing?"

"Not great," Tristan said before he picked up his glass but then it shuttered in his hand. He then let out an angry sigh. "If there is a god up there, he must hate me!"

"I don't think _she _isn't really into hate," Serenity replied.

"You wouldn't say that if you could see me."

"Well, can I?…See you?" she said as she reached out her hands towards him, Tristan tried backing up a little but he was up against the bar. "It's okay…I won't bite." She then touched his arm. "Not that I could."

Tristan's face broke into a smile, something he hadn't done for a long time. Serenity's hands then moved up his rocky body. Tristan looked at her face, he could see his rock-like body intrigued her. Her hands then made it up to his face as she examined his features, including his eyes.

"Such a sad face," she said. "You know, sometimes being different isn't always bad thing."

"Trust me, this isn't one of those times," Tristan said before Serenity took her hands off him and her friends came up to her.

"Serenity, we better get going if we want to get you back in time," one of them said.

Serenity nodded at them. She then turned back to Tristan and smiled at him.

"I'll see you around then," she said as she left the bar with her friends.

"Bye," Tristan replied as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Hawkins building…

Tea stood in the lift, trying to wipe away her tears when the lift doors opened. She stepped out to see all the lights were switched off. Apart from one little desk lamp, she went over to it.

When she got there, she found that Yugi had fallen asleep on the keyboard while he was working on the nearly completed machine that stood in the middle of the room. A smile came back on her face when she saw him.

"Yugi…Yugi," Tea said as she placed her hand on his arm to wake him up. Yugi raise his head and looked up at Tea standing there. But the side of his face, which he had been laying on the keyboards, had re-shaped into the buttons on it. Tea couldn't help but let out a little laugh. So did Yugi once he saw his reflection. "Where is everyone?"

"Well…Joey and Tristan aren't back yet and Professor Hawkins and Rebecca got called away somewhere," Yugi replied as he wiped his face so it would go back to normal shape. "They didn't want to go at first, but I made them. Why should they suffer just because we are?"

"Yeah," Tea replied, but then Yugi noticed something.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"No, no I haven't…well, maybe a little, it's been a hard day. Anyway, how's the machine coming?"

"Umm…good, although the only thing we have left to test is (flicks through the plans) …me."

"No! Yugi no! You can't! What if something goes wrong!"

"I need to. Tristan…"

"No Yugi, what you need is a break!" Tea said as Yami came out of the puzzle.

/--She's right Yugi, you have been working yourself to hard lately. I'm sure Tristan won't mind you taking a little break --/

"You're right," Yugi replied to both of them.

"Okay then, come with me," Tea said as she grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him towards the lift.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan sat in a café with his hat off on the table, but with his coat still on. Suddenly, someone came up behind him.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice came.

* * *

Author's notes: Who is that behind Tristan? What does this person want with him? And where is Tea taking Yugi? Find out next chapter on **A _Fantastic _Story**

Please Review!

Also, with college working getting on top of me again, I'm only going to have time to work on one story. So you lot get to pick which one of my stories I should carry on with! Here are the choices:

A Fantastic Story  
A Spiderman Story  
My Heroes  
DareDevil

Please vote in your review or e-mail me!


	17. Chapter 17: Date

Author's notes: Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews and votes! And I've decided to just work on this story until the end, and to also update my other story called My Heores once and a while, okay? Good, enjoy the chapter!

**A _Fantastic _Story  
****Chapter 17 - Date**

"Is this seat taken?" a voice came from behind Tristan. Tristan turned around to see Kaiba standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"I was worried about you," Kaiba replied while Tristan found it hard to believe him.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, you're not that easy to miss," Kaiba sat as he sat down on the seat opposite him. "Come on, let me buy you something to eat. It looks like you could use the company."

Tristan gave Kaiba a weird look. What could he be up to?

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof of Domino City high school, the door opened and there were footsteps coming out from it.

Tea suddenly appeared with Yugi holding her hand. They were both blushing, but neither of them noticed each other were doing it.

"Remember this place Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, it's where we first meet," Yugi replied as he looked around the place.

"And remember when you would always come up here when ever you would have a problem?"

"Yeah, I remember…I could forgot everything up here…but they would still be there," Yugi said as he let go of Tea's hand, sat down on the concrete and looked up at the stars. Tea did the same thing. The two sat in silence for a while until Yugi spoke again. "So, how was your date the other night."

"Huh?"

---Flashback---

"Hey Tea," Yugi greeted as she entered the lab as he was working on the machine. "Up to much today?"

Tea hesitated for a moment.

'Okay Tea, do that thing that Mai told you to do, to get a guy interested in you…What was it again?' she thought to herself. 'Oh yeah, make him jealous.'

"Hello? Tea?" Yugi said stretched out his arm from where he was and waved his hand in front of her face. "Anybody in there?"

"Huh?" Tea responded as she snapped out of her deep thought.

"Are you okay? I asked you a question and then you just blanked out."

"Oh, I'm okay! I was just thinking about my date tonight."

"A date?" Yugi said curiously as he stopped what he was doing and turned around. "With who?"

"Just with this guy I met a couple of days ago."

"Oh…" Yugi replied, and then suddenly went back to work. "I hope it goes well."

"Yeah, me too," Tea said sounding little disappointed in Yugi's reaction, turned around and went out the lab.

'Darn it! It didn't work!' Tea thought.

'Darn it! I missed my chance!' Yugi thought to himself as he continued working.

---End Flashback---

"…Oh, that date. I didn't work out."

"Why not?" Yugi asked, as he thought 'Yes!'

"He just wasn't my type."

"Oh really, so what is your type?" Yugi asked. 'Please say me!'

'Just say him!' Tea thought to herself.

"Maybe what you need is a better man…a stronger man," Yugi said as he used his powers to make his chin wider and his muscles bigger. This made Tea laugh.

"I don't know…it guess someone who makes me laugh, someone who treats me as if I exist and that I'm not just some silly girl standing in the background. Someone like my best friend…" Tea softly said as she and Yugi stared at each other until they both found themselves leaning into each other.

Suddenly, Tea pulled away when she heard something.

"Is someone up there?" A worker from the school said as he opened the door and looked out onto the rooftop. No one was there. He then closed the door and went back down the stairs.

Tea and Yugi appeared again.

'Darn it! So close!' Both Tea and Yugi thought to themselves before they looked back at each other again.

"Err…maybe we should get back," Tea said. 'No! No! Let's stay here!'

"Yeah, we should," Yugi replied. 'You've really blown it this time!'

They both stood up with disappointed looks on their face and disappeared again.

----

Tristan had just finished his third plate of food and he was just about to start on the forth. Now normally he wouldn't of let Kaiba by him food (In-case in was poisoned), but he hadn't eaten all day and he wasn't one to turn down free food. Kaiba sat opposite him a little digested, but he tried ever so hard not to show it.

"I know it can't be easy," Kaiba said. "Life hasn't changed much for Yugi, Tea or Wheeler. At least they can go out in public. But with you, people stare and whisper behind your back…"

"If you're trying to cheer me up, you're not doing a very good job at it scar-face," Tristan replied before take another mouth fall of food.

"I'm just saying…I know what it's like to lose something you love. To see it slip away and know it's never coming back."

"But Yugi and the professor are going to fix me up and we will all get back to normal."

"For your sake, I hope you're right…sorry if I sound sceptical."

"Sceptical?" a confused Tristan replied, unsure what it meant.

"Look…" Kaiba said as he lent forward a bit and his voice deepened little. "Yugi's a good guy and we can assume he's working as hard as he can. Well, him and the other two. He's one of your best friends. So what possible reason could he have for taking his time? I mean, other than getting close to another best friend…"

Tristan suddenly looked up at Kaiba, realising he had a point.

* * *

Author's notes: Does Tristan really believe Kaiba? What is Kaiba up to anyway? And what will happen to Yugi and Tea? Find out next chapter on **A _Fantastic _Story**

Please Review

P.S. You any of you readers want to borrow that school worker to kill him for spoiling Yugi and Tea's moment, be my guest!


	18. Chapter 18: Tied up

**A Fantastic Story  
****Chapter 18 -Tied up**

Yugi and Tea stepped through the lift doors together holding hands and laughing. He then switched on the lab lights, to reveal Tristan sitting in the middle of the lab. Yugi and Tea let go of each other's hand and stop laughing once they saw each other.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people," Tristan said.

"Tristan…"Yugi replied, confused about way he was sitting alone in the darkness.

"Oh, you remember my name do you?" Tristan said as he got up and started poking Yugi in the chest. "Do you also remember what you swore to do with every breath in you body?"

"Tristan, we're working as hard as we can…"

"We? Who's we?" Tristan yelled as he looked around the lab.

"Professor Hawkins and Rebecca had to go out of town for a day or two."

"Oh, I can that, but what's _your _excuse? Kaiba was right!"

"Kaiba? Listen Tristan, I don't know whether or not this thing will change us back or make it worse. That's why I need more time! If you just be patient for a little while longer…"

"Easy for you to say!" Tristan yelled as he grabbed Yugi's face and stretched it up to his level. "Look at me Yugi! Since we became friends two years ago, I've done nothing but protect and stand up for you! And for what? So you can play twister with your girlfriend while I'm the freak of the weak?"

Suddenly, Tristan threw Yugi crashing into one of the side walls of the lab.

"Tristan! Stop it!" Tea shouted. "Or I will!"

"Stay out of this Tea!" Tristan shouted as he turned to face her. Suddenly, Yugi jumped on his back and tied his stretched out arms around Tristan's.

But Tristan broke free a bit, grabbed Yugi's head and pulled it over his shoulder. But Yugi stretched his neck around under Tristan's body and came up back behind Tristan, where it was before.

Tristan repeated this again and again several more times, but Yugi would deliver the same result every time. Every time this happened, Yugi's grip would tighten around Tristan until he could no longer move.

"I hope your flexible enough to watch your own back," Tristan said as he was tightly tied up by the rubber Yugi. "Because I won't be! You're on your own now!"

Suddenly, as Tristan's cruel words hit him, Yugi sadly realised Tristan and sat down on the floor of the lab. As soon as Tristan was realised, he immediately went out of the lab and down the stairs.

Tea, after seeing this, ran over to Yugi and went to helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…don't worry about me," Yugi replied. "Go on, go after him, I know you want to."

Tea nodded, as much as she would of loved to say with Yugi, she knew that she had to talk to Tristan as well. So she ran after him. Meanwhile, Yugi was still sitting on the floor, looking down at the lab floor. But then he lifted his head up and looked over at the machine in the middle of the lab.

* * *

Tristan had made it down to the bottom floor of the building, just when Joey came though the main doors with something in his hand and a big smile on his face. He then noticed his friend coming towards him.

"Hey Tristan, check this out!" Joey said as he held up a small action figure of Tristan as 'The Thing', but there were some figures that made it look nothing like him, like it's square head.

Joey then pressed a little button on its chest a little voice came out of it and said:

"It's clobbering time!"

"That's catchy, right?" Joey laughed as he pushed the button again. But Tristan wasn't too amused. With his right hand he shoved Joey up against the lobby wall and with his left hand, grabbed the toy out of Joey's hand and smashed on the wall, just as it was saying it's catchphese. "Hey! That was the prototype!"

Tristan just grunted at him and then stormed out of the building. Joey, stood up against the wall in shock for a while, but then turned angrily towards the man doors to go out again. This is when Tea finally made it down to the lobby.

"Joey, have you seen Tristan?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I hope for the last time to!" he replied.

"Don't be like that!"

"Like what? It's time to face up to it Tea! Life's not all smiles and silly friendship symbols! I'm done with this freak show. I'm moving back into the real world!"

"Is that what you call it? 'Real'?"

"At least it beat's living here! And for the record, _they _love me!"

"Joey!" Tea yelled. "What happening to us? Don't you remember the years we spent together? Doesn't that mean everything to you?"

Joey suddenly stopped just as was about to go out the doors, but didn't turn around.

"Well…that's all in the past now," he said before leaving the building.

"Joey…" Tea whispered as she was about to go after him again. But suddenly, the lobby light started flickering wildly and felt the building jolt, which seems to be coming from the top level. "Oh god…Yugi!"

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19: More Power

**A Fantastic Story  
****Chapter 19 - More Power**

Tea made it back up to the lab and once she entered it, she saw the machine it the middle all lighten up with a figure standing inside of it and the millennium puzzle laid on the table in front of it. Suddenly, all the lights went out like a power cut and the machine doors opened up. The figure inside of it stepped out, wearing the dark-red suit with the symbol '4' on it, and looked over his body, but then he saw Tea and smiled at her.

"Yugi," she whispered as she realised he was okay. But then she noticed Yugi's right ear was dripping down. Yugi also noticed this before his while right side suddenly was dripping down like melted rubber and Yugi collapsed on the floor. Tea immediately ran to Yugi's side and tried to get him up into a sitting position but it was impossible, what with his right side all stretched out, even his face was handing off!

"I…I can make it work!" Yugi just managed to say.

"Yugi stop!" Tea replied. "You should rest!"

"All I is…is more power!"

"No, what you need is a doctor!" Tea said as she begin to carry Yugi to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Kaiba corp. tower…

Kaiba watched Tea struggle to carry Yugi out of the lab on the screens in front of him.

"More power huh?" he said to himself before picking up his desk phone. "Roland, bring Tristan Taylor to the Hawkins building…"

* * *

A little later back at the Hawkins building…

Tristan walked into the lab along with Roland. But amenably stopped when he saw Kaiba standing in the middle of the room.

"Tristan, I'm glad you could make it," he said. "You can go now Roland."

Roland nodded his head and left the lab as Tristan looked around in confusion.

"Where's Tea and Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Where do you think? The machine is ready by the way."

"Really, But Yugi said…"

"He lied. Just like the time he said he would help you get better no matter what. All this machine needs is power…and I can give you that."

"Really?"

"Yes. So please, step inside. Unless you want to be, as you said, the 'freak of the weak' forever."

Tristan didn't say anything, he just nodded his head and stepped into the machine and then Kaiba turned it on.

Inside the machine, Tristan felt the cloud rushing through his body again.

'Please work,' he thought to himself. 'Please!'

Meanwhile, outside of it, Kaiba glanced over at the computer screen and a notice flashed up on it saying 'Power failure'. He then took off his white trench coat and walked over to the power chamber, he then opened the little door into it and struck his hand in it.

Suddenly, this made the power go right up to maximum. The machine lights went a deep red colour and Tristan screams as it was starting to keep effect.

* * *

Yugi laid on his bed, still dressed in his dark-red suit, recovering when his test on himself from earlier that night. He body was nearly back to it's normal form. Suddenly, he noticed that the light began flickering wildly and immediately sat up.

"Oh no!" he said.

* * *

Tea was downstairs in the middle level of the building to get some machine for Yugi, when she too noticed the light began flickering wildly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joey walked along the streets outside, heading back towards the building. He was think about what Tea was saying to him. But suddenly, all the city lights began flickering wildly. He then looked up at the Hawkins building to see the there was a weird red light come out from the top level, where the lab was, and immediately starting running towards it.

* * *

Back in the lab…

The machine had finished it's job, Tristan stepped out of it, completely in his normal from with his really baggy trousers on.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you so much!" he said to Kaiba, but then he looked around to see that he was no where to be seen. "Kaiba?"

"Well, well, you've got what you wanted…and so did I," a voice came from behind him.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20: Embracing Destiny

Author's notes: Hi everyone, I know I already updated this story tonight, but the sooner I complete this story, the sooner I can get back to My Heroes. Enjoy!

**A Fantastic Story  
****Chapter 20 - Embracing Destiny**

"Well, well, you've got what you wanted…and so did I," a voice came from behind Tristan. Tristan turned around to see Kaiba stepping out of the shadows. His hands, arms and the rest of his body were nearly covered in the organic metal until his black, tittered clothes and he had metal blotches on his face as well as his scar that spend completely along the side of his face and was metal now as well.

"Oh my god," Tristan responded. "The storm…it affected you as well!"

"Everyone thought I was safe behind those shields, we'll looks like I proved them wrong!" Kaiba said as the electricity pumped though his body.

"Look, the machine worked for me, maybe it can work for you as well!"

"Oh Tristan," Kaiba said as he began to laugh evilly. "It did! You know me, I've always wanted power. Now I have…take a good look, this is what a man looks like who embraces his destiny! And it's all thanks to you."

"You planned this…you used me!" Tristan yelled angrily as he was about to charge towards Kaiba. But Kaiba shot a massive energy blast from his hand and it sent Tristan flying backwards across the lab. Just as Yugi came into the lab on the viewing platform in front of the outside window.

"Right on queue," Kaiba said as he saw him.

"Tristan!" Yugi yelled as he saw his friend lying on the floor, not moving.

"That's one out of four."

"Kaiba, you don't have to do this!"

"Oh but I do…tell me Yugi, since your such a genius theses these days, what happens to rubber when it's super-heated?"

Suddenly, Kaiba sent am electric bolt from his hand straight at Yugi. But Yugi dodged it by bending out the way, however, this weakened him due to the fact he had not fully recovering yet.

Kaiba sent another blast at him, but this time it hit Yugi and sent him flying out of the window.

Yugi grabbed onto the building ledge but his body was stretching downwards. He was so weak that he couldn't hold on anymore and fell.

* * *

Kaiba had made his way down to the bottom floor and stepped out side to see Yugi hanging down off the front part of the building, unconscious.

"Aww, why the long face?" he said as he grabbed Yugi's arm and dodged Yugi behind him. "Let's talk in my office."

Suddenly, Kaiba saw his reflection in a water puddle on the ground and angrily stepped on it.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21: DOOM!

**A Fantastic Story  
****Chapter 21 - DOOM!**

Yugi slowly opened his eyes again to find he was in Kaiba's office. Everything was dark , but Yugi could just see a dark figure standing in the corner . He tried to move but his entire body was frozen while he was stepped to a chair with hyper cooling unit's wires attached to him and the tanks placed behind the chair.

"K…K…Kai…ba," Yugi just managed to say as he shivered. The figure in the darkness come closer to him.

"You must be mistaken Yugi, I'm no longer Seto Kaiba anymore," he said. "Now you ask who am I now? Well…if you guys are named after the fantastic four, that would make me Doctor Doom wouldn't it?" Kaiba then came into the light to show that he was wearing his long blue trench coat with a hood on it and a sliver metal mask over his face with eyes holes in still show his blue human eyes.

Suddenly, Yugi saw another figure in the room, but this one was lying on the floor not moving. After starring at the figure for a while, Yugi suddenly realised who is was.

"Mo…Mok…uba!" Yugi struggled to say. "Wha…what…"

"What happened?"

---Flashback---

Kaiba dragged Yugi's stretched out body into his office and then threw him on the chair.

"Ha! Not so fantastic now are you!" Kaiba gloated to an unconscious Yugi, not realising that someone else was in the room. "I got rid of your little friend Tristan, that was too easy. And then once your out of the picture, then there will only be two left. I won't even break a sweat taking out that flame-boy, Wheeler. And with Tea, who knows, maybe she'll join me, if not, she'll wish she'd never been born! Then that'll be the end, no one could stand in my way now!"

"Seto…" Mokuba said from behind him as Kaiba suddenly turned around as faced him.

"Mokuba," he replied, sounding shocked that he's brother was there. He then tried to walk over to him. But Mokuba ran away from him, scared. "Wait!"

As Kaiba reached out for him, accidentally he sent a bolt of energy at his fearful little brother. As soon as it hit him, Mokuba fell to the floor, not moving.

Kaiba stood there, with his hand still out, in shock over what he just done. But then he brought his hands into a fist and turned back to Yugi's body…

---End flashback---

"It's all your fault!" Kaiba yelled as he grabbed Yugi's hand. "Chemistry 101. What happens when you super cool rubber?" Kaiba then began to bend Yugi's hand back, which made a horrific cracking sound. Yugi's face twisted in agony and hewanted desperately to scream out in pain, but it was hard when he's jaw was frozen shut.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hawkins building…

Tea had finally made it back up to the top floor. She ran into the lab to see parts of it destroyed and Tristan lying on the floor. She immediately ran over to him once she saw him.

Tea kneeled down beside Tristan, but suddenly noted something. She smile appeared on her face.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Joey called out as he entered the lab.

"Joey! It worked!" Tea yelled happily as Joey went over to her and the back to normal Tristan. "The machine worked!"

"Whoa!" Joey responded as he saw Tristan and kneeled down beside him and shock him. "Hey man, wake up!" Tristan opened his eyes to see his two friends looking over him.

"Joey…Tea…" he whispered as Joey and Tea helped him to his feet.

"What happened here?" Joey asked as he looked around the lab.

"Kaiba…he got effected as well…and…and then he took Yugi…" Tristan said as Tea and Joey's jaws dropped in shock. They then saw the broken window Yugi was thrown out of and then made their way out to the bouncy.

* * *

Back at Kaiba corp.…

Kaiba still continued to torture poor, frozen, Yugi, as Yugi's face still twisted in distress. Suddenly, Kaiba let go of Yugi's hand and walked over to his desk as Yugi's eyes tried to follow him.

"Well, enough off that," he said as he came to a crate on his desk. He then opened it and brought out a huge rocket launcher containing the heat seeking missile, he then walked towards the window and aimed to at a specific person on a building not too far away. "Let's check on the rest of the family, shall we?" Kaiba said as he pressed the trigger and the missile shot out, crashing through the window and headed towards the Hawkins building.

* * *

Joey and Tea stood on the bouncy investigating what happened, while Tristan still sat inside, now with his normal clothes back on.

Suddenly, they both heard a loud bang come from the Kaiba corp. building. Tristan ran out onto the bouncy as they all saw the missile heading straight towards them.

"We've got to get out of here!" Tea yelled, but then Joey suddenly got an idea.

"Wait a minute," he said as he looked over the edge of the building. "I've got an idea."

Joey then stepped onto the lodge of the bouncy.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked as Tea suddenly realised what he was about to do.

"Don't even think about it!" she yelled as him.

"Never do," Joey replied before…

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Ha! Left you hanging there! What is Joey's plan? Will he survive it? Find out next chapter!

Please Review.


	22. Chapter 22: Flame on

**A Fantastic Story  
****Chapter 22 - Flame on**

Joey then stepped onto the lodge of the bouncy as Tea suddenly realised what he was about to do.

"Don't even think about it!" she yelled as him.

"Never do," Joey replied before he jumped off the building.

"Joey no!" Tea yelled out as she ran to the edge of the building and looked over it to see Joey falling down the side of it with the misle chasing after him.

"Come on…come on work!" Joey yelled at himself as he fell and he nearly about to hit the ground. "Flame on!"

Suddenly, Joey lit up in flames and flew off, just as he was a bit to hit the ground below. As he flew off into the city, the missle continued to chase after him.

* * *

Tea and Tristasn watched Joey flew off in shock. But then Tea turned to go back into the lab.

"I've got to go and help Yugi!" she said.

"I'll come with you!" Tristan said as he began to follow her, but she turned around and stopped him.

"No, stay here," Tea replied. "There's nothing you can do now!"

Tea then ran back into the lab, picked up her dark-red suit, ran out of the lab and down the stairs.

Tristan still stood on the bouncy, looking out where Tea left, he then looked in the direction Joey flew off and then finally, looking over at Kaiba corp.

"What have I done?" he sadly said to himself. But then he got an idea and then turned back to the lab and towards the machine in the middle.

* * *

Meanwhile, flying over the city…

"Whoa-hoo!" Joey yelled out a he flew, in flames over the buildings of Domino city with the heat-seeking misle right on his tale.

Suddenly, Joey throught of a plan. He immendatly flew upwards upto the sky as the misle followed him. He then threw twp fire balls up inot the air and then switched his flames on his body off. As he started to full backwards back towards the Earth, the misle shot pasted him and went after the fire balls. But when they went out, the misle turned back towards Joey.

"Oh no," Joey said as he turned his flames back on again and raced through the city again with the misle hot on his tail. He then flew out onto the water. "Think Joey. Think!"

Suddenly, Joey noticed a abandoned dump boat out on the water. He then shot a few flames onto it and it was completely on fire in seconds. Joey then flew into it as the misle followed him into it as well, lost him in the flames, and blew up the boat instead. However the blast was so big, it knocked Joey into the water.

* * *

Over at Kaiba corp. tower…

"That's another one down…" Kaiba said as the saw the smoke coming from the explosion out at sea.

Meanwhile, the hyper-cooling tank behind Yugi, suddenly shut off on it's own. Then, the metal cuffs around Yugi's wraists that had him stepped to the chair started to come off on their own, or so it would seem…

"Tea…" Yugi just maged to say.

"Shh!" Tea whispered as she was invisible. "What was he done to you? Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

"How sweet," Kaiba said from behind her, this made Tea jump in surprise and back into visalbe mode. "Hello Tea."

"Kaiba!"

"Did you say good-bye to your little friend Wheeler? So much for the Fantastic four."

"Stop this now, or we'll stop you!"

"We? Who's we? Rock-head fell easily for my trap, flame-boy is sleeping with the fishes, strecth-no-armstrong over there is about to snap, and then there's you, the little scaredy-girl who's so affiad that you hid yourself from the rest of the world…you fate will be the same as your friends."

As Kaiba and Tea talked, Yugi suddenly noticed out of the window. The Hawkins building top level was all lit up in the machine's red light again.

"God gave us these amazing powers," Kaiba continued. "And who are we to refuse these gifts?"

"Kaiba, you always thought you were a God!" Tea said.

"Come on, let's not fight."

"No, lets…"

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23: Clobbering time

**A Fantastic Story  
****Chapter 23 - Clobbering time**

"Come on, let's not fight," Kaiba said.

"No, lets…" Tea replied as she blasted him with one of her energy blasts.

It knocked Kaiba back a little. But then he shot a load of electricity bolts back at her, which made go flying back into the wall. As she got up a little, she looked over a Kaiba and then disappeared again.

"Hiding again?" Kaiba said as he began walking forwards, towards were she was. "Where are you…"

Suddenly, the invisible Tea sent another energy blast at Kaiba. It hit him, but then Kaiba sent his electric bolts back at her again. Once they hit her, they revealed where she was and Kaiba reached out and grabbed the air, but actually he grabbed Tea's throat.

Once she reappeared again, he threw her on the ground next to Yugi.

"So much for the Fantastic four," Kaiba laughed evilly.

Tea looked up at Yugi and Yugi tried his very best to turn his head to look down at her.

"Tea…" Yugi just managed to say. "Si…since…this is th…the end…I…I…just wa…wa…want too say…I…l…love…"

Tea smiled at him as he desperately tried to get out that last word.

"Me too," she replied.

"Aww, how romantic," Kaiba said as he walked closer to them and raised his hand over Tea. "And so four became none. It's my time now!"

Suddenly, something came crashing though the wall and behind Kaiba, as he immediately turned around to see what it was. It was Tristan, reformed into The Thing again!

"No Kaiba, it's clobbering time!" he said before punching Kaiba so hard that he went flying back crashing into the wall behind him and got buried under the rumble. "Man, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that!"

"It's good to have you back Tristan!" Tea said as he helped her up.

"It's good to be back!" he replied as they then both went to un-strap Yugi. "Kaiba's not that bad huh?" he said to Yugi as Yugi smiled a bit. "Tea, you check on Mokuba."

"Right," Tea responded as she ran over to Mokuba's body and checked him over. "He's still alive!"

Everyone was relieved, but suddenly, all the lights in the room went out and the rumble started moving.

Suddenly, Kaiba charged at Tristan and Tristan did the same, both at the same speed and strength.

The impact drove both of them off to the side and crashing out of the window. They fought as they fell in mid-air until they both crashed into the building beneath them that had a glass covered atrium with a swimming pool in it.

Kaiba and Tristan crashed though the glass and into the swimming pool.

They continued to fight underwater until Tristan punched Kaiba so hard on the head that they broke through the pool floor and fell though on the next level, along with all the water.

The water from the pool dragged both of them down the hallway and out the window. They fell down the building and crashing through into a garbage truck below.

The truck banged around violently as Tristan and Kaiba battled inside. Suddenly, Tristan came flying out the back and landed on a near by car, while it was still moving. The two ladies driving in the car screamed loudly.

"Sorry ladies," Tristan said "Could you pull over please?"

The car stopped and Tristan got off. He look looked around at the garbage truck as the back opened to reveal Kaiba. Suddenly, two police cars arrived at the scene and aloud of police-men stepped out, aiming their guns at Kaiba.

"Don't move!" one of them yelled. "Put your hands on your head!"

Kaiba raised his hands up, like he was going to do what the policeman said, but instead he sent out a bolt of electricity and blew up one of the police cars.

As Tristan watched this, he got and idea and then turned back to the car he landed on as the two ladies got out.

"I'm going to need to borrow your car," he said to the two women.

"All right," one of them said. "But the transmission sticks."

"Nothing going to be a problem!" Tristan said as he picked up the car as threw it at Kaiba, knocking him into a nearby bus.

After a while, the bus doors opened up and Kaiba stepped off, with his hood down, and then straightened his coat. Tristan then charged at him again as Kaiba stepped off completely, picked up a broken lamp post and then batted Tristan away with it.

Tristan went flying backwards and crashed into the road. He could hardly get back up. But when he opened his eyes again to see Kaiba standing over him about to strike the lamp post into him. He closed his eyes again… but he then heard a familiar voice.

"I can't let you do that!" the voice said from behind Kaiba.

To Be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you liked the chapter! Because the next one is going to be even better! 

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24: Final Battle?

**A Fantastic Story  
****Chapter 24 - Final battle?**

"I can't let you do that!" a voice said from behind Kaiba, but Kaiba knew exactly who it was.

"Yugi?" Kaiba said as he turned to see him and laughed. "I'll be with you in a minute." Kaiba then turned back to Tristan, who was lying on the ground. He then rinsed the street lamp post again to strike him. But just as he was about to it a force field suddenly appeared around Tristan and stopped him. Kaiba then turned around again to see a another person standing next to Yugi. "Hello Tea." As then, as Kaiba was about to charge at the two, a fire ball suddenly hit him, which burnt a hole through his trench coat. Suddenly, a flamed up Joey landed next to Yugi and Tea. Joey then turned back to normal form.

"Did you miss me?" Joey said to him as Tristan had already got back up and joined up with his friends so they stood united as one.

"Ha, ha, ha, this is going to be fun!" Kaiba said before he rinsed his arms up and suddenly some electric bolts flew into him as he adsorbed the city's electricity. When he finished and was now fully charged and his body his now completely covered in armour under his clothes, the fantastic 4 immediately charged at him.

The battle was long and hard, whenever our heroes through they got him, Kaiba would always find away to beat them. Suddenly, Kaiba grabbed Tea and then threw her to one side.

As she got back up again, Kaiba immediately fired a electricity bolt at her. But just before it could hit her, Tea put up a force field to block it. But the bolt was still trying to fight it's way through.

"I can't hold it!" Tea yelled. "Do something!"

"Right!" Yugi replied. "But what?"

Yugi scanned his surroundings and came across and letterbox. Without thinking, he stretched his right arm around it and then threw it at Kaiba. This knocked Kaiba back a bit and stopped aiming at Tea. But then he turned his action angrily at Yugi!

Kaiba turn started firing at Yugi, but Yugi stretched himself into a wheel and rolled away, avoiding the shot thrown at him. Then, Yugi rolled towards Kaiba and jumped out at him all stretched out like a sheet and compelled covered and wrapped himself around Kaiba.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled to his friend. "Super-nova!"

"I thought we agreed that was bad!" Joey yelled back.

"Now!"

"All right!" Joey yelled as he began to ran up Yugi and Kaiba. "Flame all the way on!" Joey's body turned into flames again.

Meanwhile, Yugi stretched his arm out towards Tristan.

"Tristan! Pull me off, quickly!" he yelled.

Tristan instantly nodded, grabbed his friends hand and pulled him off, just before Joey circled Kaiba and made a huge fiery tornado around him.

"Tea, can you contain it?" Yugi asked her.

"I'll try," Tea replied as she focussed all of her energy and made a force field around Joey's huge fiery twister containing Kaiba.

"Nnnnoooo!" Kaiba yelled out from inside.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Have the fantastic 4 won the battle? Or will Kaiba survive? Find out next time in the **final **chapter of A _Fantastic _Story!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25: The End?

Author's notes: Oh my god! I can't believe this is the final chapter! (Sobs) I can't believe it's going to be over! Please Enjoy! (Goes off to cry)

**A Fantastic Story  
****Chapter 25 - The End?**

"Nnnnoooo!" Kaiba yelled as he tried to shot out a few electricity blasts from inside Joey's fiery twister, but it was unaffected.

When the fiery tornado died down, Tea realised the force filed and fell to her knees, while Joey collapsed on the ground out of energy, but still just managed to stay awake. When it completely cleared, the fantastic four looked up to see Kaiba standing in the middle of the burnt out ring in the ground. All his clothes had burnt off and his organic metal armour that completely covered his body was burning red hot. But over then that, he was unaffected.

"Ha, ha, ha. Is that the best you've got?" Kaiba gloated.

"Yugi…" Tea whimpered. "It didn't work."

"Relax Tea," Yugi whispered as Kaiba continued to laugh evilly.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time Yugi! Finally, ultimate power is mine!"

"Actually Kaiba, it isn't," Yugi said. "Chrismatory 101 for you, what happens when you super-cool metal after it has been super heated? Now Tristan!"

Suddenly, Tristan ripped off a fire hydrant that he was standing in front of him. When all the water shot out from it he then used his rocky hands to deflect it at Yugi.

Yugi then quickly stretched himself into a hosepipe and shot the water straight at water.

"YYYUUUGGGIII!" Kaiba yelled as the water hit him and the steam built up from the impact.

When the smoke from the steam finally cleared, Kaiba tried to move but suddenly his heated metal armour was starting to become stiff like a hard, cold, solidified piece of metal. When Kaiba couldn't move anymore and became stiff like a soulless statue, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey sighed in relief.

"Simple math," Yugi said after a moment's silence as they all rejoined as a group. "Four is greater than one!"

Suddenly, the entire crowd that had gathered to watch the fight cheered and applauded them.

"I love this job!" Joey said.

"Job?" Tristan replied.

"Well…we have the uniforms," Yugi said as he stretched his legs up a bit so he was taller, and put his arm around Tea.

"Beats working at Burger World!" Tea replied as they all began to walk away and laughed.

But as they walked, Yugi looked over his shoulder to look at, what he hoped to be, the last look at his rival.

* * *

Later…

The Fantastic Four were having a party with their friends and family on a boat in celebration of their victory. Above the bar was a banner, which read:

'**Thank you, Fantastic Four**'

Yugi was talking to Professor Hawkins, who had just come back after hearing what happened. He then walked over to Tristan, who was standing with Serenity and Tea.

"So Mokuba just vanished?" Serenity asked Tristan and Tea.

"Yeah, we couldn't find him anywhere," Tea said as Yugi came over trapped Tristan on the shoulder and pulls him away, leaving the girls to talk.

"Hey Tristan, Professor Hawkins has just told me that he could rework the power settings on the machine and…"

"Forget about it Yugi," Tristan replied. "I'm as good as it gets!"

"That's my Tristan!" Serenity said as she walked back over to him and Yugi along side Tea. Serenity no longer had her bandages on, but loved Tristan just as he was. She then handed Tristan a large metal beer cup and held up her own glass, but suddenly it shuttered as they clinked glasses. But instead of getting upset, they both laughed. "We're going to have to work on our touch."

"I like the sound of that!" Tristan said.

"Eww, that's my sister!" Joey complained as he stood in between the two. But then he saw aloud of girls waving their hands inviting him to come over. Joey smiles and rubbed his hands together as he went over to them. "Okay, I need names, and shots!"

Yugi laughed as he watched Joey with all those girls, he then looked over at Tristan and Serenity getting close and then grabbed Tea's hand.

"Tea, can I talk to you for a minute?" Yugi asked as he led Tea outside onto the front deck of the boat.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Tea asked as she lent up against the railings.

"For along time, I've been blind."

"Blind?"

"Blinded all these years from the fact that I'm so in…in…in…darn it! I can't even say it properly now!"

"It's okay," Tea said as she put two figures on his lips. "I love you too. She then started to learn forward.

Suddenly, Yugi took a step back and took something out of his pocket and kept it in his closed fist. Tea sighed in frustration.

"Professor Hawkins gave me something today, he said it was a broken off gasket from the space station."

"A gasket? Yugi, not now…"

"If one of us were to where it," Yugi said as he opened out his hand on reveal a small circular place of metal, similar to a ring.

"Yugi?" Tea responded not quite knowing what Yugi was trying to say. But suddenly it hit her when she saw that Yugi's lower half had dropped down onto one knee while his upper half was still at her eye level. Just then Yugi's upper half stretched down to his bottom half, so he was stretched back to normal. "Oh Ra!"

"Tea Gardner…" Yugi said confidently. "Will you marry me?"

Suddenly, Tea turned invisible, but her clothes still showed. Yugi noticed Tea's bracelet went towards him. He then reached out, gently grabbed her invisible hand and put the ring on it. The ring then also went invisible on her hand as Tea held her hand up to look at it.

"Err…Tea," Yugi said. "You kind of need to say something."

"Oh…yes!" Tea yelled happily as a huge smile appeared on Yugi's face and he stood back up. Yugi then lent forward and pressed his lips up against the invisible Tea. "Yugi, that's my nose," she said as she reappeared again and grabbed Yugi's face. "These are my lips!"

Tea and Yugi kissed passionately, but then got interrupted when they heard an "Aww." They turned around to see that every guest on the boat was watching them. Tea and Yugi laughed and then kissed again, as the people then moved outside to congratulate them.

"Hey Joey," Tristan said as he trapped his friend on the shoulder as they fought though the crowds of guests to get outside. "No more wise jokes about how I look! Okay?"

"Sure thing buddy, I'm Mr. Sensitivity now," Joey said before moving faster though the crowds and calling out. "Clear the way people, wide load coming through!"

"Why you!" Tristan yelled as he chased after his laughing friend. Joey then ran outside and into a wide-open space.

"Flame on!" Joey yelled before he caught all on fire and flew right past Yugi and Tea, which made them stop kissing and turned to watch him. Joey then flew into the air and started writing something.

"Show off!" Tristan yelled up at him as Joey wrote their symbol '4' in flames into the night sky.

**The End**

Or is it?

Meanwhile, on a shipping boat out on the sea…

Kaiba's statue like form was sealed into a container by some of the suits at Kaiba corp. as a small person with long black hair stood at the storage container door.

"Hang on bro," the small person said to Kaiba. Suddenly, as Roland stood next to him, if electronic organiser devices began to flicker. The young lad noticed this and then looked back at Kaiba again and smirked.

* * *

Author's notes: Yay! I've finally finished A Fantastic Story! (sobs again) I'd thought I'd never do it, now I have! So tell me what do think of the last chapter, the story and if I should or should not write a sequel, Okay?

Please Review!


End file.
